Adheridos separados
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: EDWARD-grité, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miró-…TE AMO, el sonrió y se subió al avión.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov.**

Bien, bien, todo esta bien, no pasa nada, esto no cambiaria nada.

¡que demonios! Claro que cambiaria todo, esto cambiaria toda mi vida, y estaba decidida a lograrlo, yo no era tan cruel como para desacerme de esto, esto era amor, amor puro, porque el me amaba y yo lo amaba, así que no había vuelta atrás.

¿pero que pasaría con Edward, con todos sus sueños? a estado planeando su futuro desde que tiene ñando con la universidad de Londres, donde por fin, con mucho esfuerzo le dieron una beca, y el estaba feliz, se podía ver en sus ojos, estaba ilusionado con sus planes, y por fin hoy partía a Londres.

Llevaba saliendo con Edward 2 años, nos conocimos cuando mi familia se mudo a los Ángeles, el era el capitán del equipo de futbol, el mas inteligente dulce y caballeroso chico de el instituto y yo quede enamorada de el a la primera, además era muy guapo, el hombre mas hermoso que e visto en mi vida, era alto y tenia músculos marcados, su piel era pálida, que asía un contraste perfecto con su cabello cobrizo despeinado y sus ojos verdes, simplemente perfecto.

Llevábamos una relación seria, el era mi todo y lo amaba con locura, el había prometido que luego de sus 4 años de universidad volvería por mi.

Pero yo sabia que si le decía esto a Edward el rechazaría la universidad y se quedaría con migo, dejando atrás todo su futuro, y yo no quería eso, yo quería verlo feliz.

Así que no le diría nada y todo seguiría como debió haber pasado…o al menos para el.

-bella amor, ya es hora, mi vuelo sale en 30 minutos-dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, en el que llevaba metida como media hora con el test.

Respire hondo y Salí del baño encontrándome con su perfecta mirada estudiándome atentamente.

-todo esta bien?-pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-si, todo esta bien-dije simplemente evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-bien-dijo simplemente

-vamos que se te ase tarde-dije tratando de cambiar de tema, el me miro de pies a cabeza, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con adoración deseo y un poco de nostalgia, recordé lo que llevaba puesto, era un top estraples que resaltaba aun mas mis pechos, en color azul, el preferido de Edward en mi, y un short corto y ajustado. El me tomo por la cintura y me acerco hacia el, besando mi cuello.

-ojala no fuera tan tarde- susurro y su aliento hizo que me estremeciera.

-si, ojala-dije en voz baja- pero ya va a salir tu vuelo, así que vámonos.

Edward suspiro, tomo su maleta y subimos a mi auto, nos mantuvimos silencio durante el trayecto, yo con la vista enfrente, pero sentía su mirada clavada en mi, algo que me ponía sumamente nerviosa.

…

-te prometo que vendré para vacaciones, te llamare siempre- dijo mientra me abrazaba fuertemente- te amo

-yo también, no lo olvides-le dije tomando sus mejillas en mis manos mientras su ojos tristes me miraban

-no lo olvidare

-_ultima llamada para pasajeros con destino a Londres_

_-_ya es hora- me dijo y se inclino a besarme suavemente en los labios, tome su nuca y lo atraje hacia mi, besándolo desesperadamente, nos separamos y me sonrío, una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos, y se dio loa vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del avión.

_-_EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO.

El sonrío feliz y recordé porque le ocultaba esto, era porque quería verlo feliz y que sus sueños se cumplieran, murmuro un ``yo mas´´ y desapareció por las puertas.

Me quede parada ahí, sin hacer nada, con lagrimas en los ojos y me dirigí a mi auto. Maneje sin rumbo fijo por las calles de los Ángeles, sabiendo y preparándome mentalmente sobre el que seria mi siguiente paso, pero tan solo de pensarlo me daba terror, es decir, mis padres no eran nada comprensivos,y y ya tenia que decirles, pues ya tenia 3 meses aproximadamente.

Cuando llegue a casa y me estacione en la entrada, respire hondo y me levante la blusa, dejando al descubierto mi vientre, aun plano, pero se podía ver que se estaba formando una pequeña bolita, me lleve una mano a mi vientre y lo acaricie.

-no te preocupes cariño, yo te cuidare, yo te sacare adelante.

Me adentre en la casa y me dirigí a la sala, donde mis padres estaban revisando unos documentos, ambos vestidos con sus trajes caros de persona de negocios, no supieron que estaba ahí asta q me aclare la garganta y me miraron.

-tengo que decirles algo-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-habla rápido que no ves que estamos ocupados-suspire

-estoy embarazada-dije en un susurro, mama se puso roja y se levanto de un salto

-¿QUE? ¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTUPIDA?

-yo…-me corto

-¿SABES LO QUE DIRA LA GENTE? YO NO PASARE ESA VERGÜENZA! YO NO QUIERO TENER UNA HIJA DE 17 AÑOS ENBARAZADA! ERES UNA JODIDA PUTA Y NO PERMITIRE QUE NOAS MANCHES A NOSOTROS!

-mama yo…

-TU NADA, QUIERO QUE TE DESAGAS DE ESA COSA, VETE A BUSCAR QUIEN TE LO SAQUE!

-YO NO ME DESARE DE EL!-le grite ahora si ya enojada y con lagrimas de rabia derramándose por mis ojos

-PUES ENTONSES LARGO DE MI CASA! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, TU YA NO ERES MI HIJA-Carlisle la miro con desconcierto pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado como siempre, mama lo manipulaba.-YO NO VOY A MANTENER A TU BASTARDITO!- se dio la vuelta y salio de la sala, hacia su habitación dejándome sola con mi padre.

Salieron lagrimas de mis ojos, ¿ahora que iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iría?

-bells-dijo mi padre

-no te preocupes papa, no te daré problemas, ya me voy, solo…puedo subir por unas cosas?

El asintió en silencio y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Tome rápidamente una maleta del closet y metí la mayor cantidad de ropa posible, abrí el cajón en el que metí el cheque que la abuela swan me dio antes de morir, y lo metí a mi bolsillo del short, camine lentamente hacia mi mesita de noche, donde tenia un portarretrato con una foto donde Edward aparecía con su uniforme de futbol americano, estaba un poco sucio pero sonriente, yo estaba montada en su espalda también sonriendo y en mis manos alzaba la copa del primer lugar.

Tome la foto mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de mis ojos y la metí en la maleta, la tome y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes me detuve para mirar por ultima vez mi habitación.

Mire la ventana, por la que cada noche entraba Edward a escondidas de mis padres y mi cama, donde nos quedábamos dormidos y en algunas ocasiones me hacia el amor, cuando mis padres estaban de viaje. Algo verde debajo de mi cama llamo mi atención, lo recogí y era la playera del equipo de futbol de Edward, era verde y había un gran numero 17 en la espalda, debajo de las letras blancas que decían CULLEN con mayúsculas, la acerque a mi rostro y la olí, rápidamente ese familiar efluvio me envolvió, era el olor de Edward.

Pero que hacia esa camiseta ahí? Edward llevaba casi 3 meses buscándola, entonces recordé…

_Flashback_

_Acabábamos de ganar el partido contra el equipo contrario, todos gritaban y aplaudían a Edward, los jugadores del equipo co cargaron en sus hombros, rápidamente yo corrí hacia el, en cuanto me vio me cargo, dándome vueltas por el aire._

_-Felicidades! Ganaron! Jugaste estupendamente!- le dije emocionada_

_-todo fue por ti, tu me ayudaste a ganar-dijo abrazándome-no me merezco un beso por tanto esfuerzo?-dijo haciendo un puchero adorable._

_-te mereces mucho mas-sonreí coquetamente-tengo un regalo para ti._

_-pero como sabias que iba a ganar-enarco una ceja_

_-tu siempre ganas-le di un codazo y el sonrío_

_-solo cubro mis apuestas-respondió arrogante._

_-bueno…pasa por el a mi casa…te espero- le sonreí y me fui caminando moviendo mis caderas sensualmente._

_Cuando llegue a casa subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me prepare, me puse una blusa de el equipo sumamente ajustada, y unos shorts blancos que en la parte trasera decía ``propiedad de Cullen también estaban muy pequeños y apretados, peine mi cabello en ondas y me maquille levemente sin olvidar mi gloss de fresa._

_Estaba decidida, le iba a entregar mi virginidad a este maravilloso hombre. Edward ya me lo había propuesto pero yo todavía no estaba preparada, así que me dijo que me esperaría. Nunca me presiono, pero yo sabia que me deseaba y ahora me iba a entregar a el._

_Se oyó el ruido de mi ventana al abrirse y un ruido sordo. Edward._

_-bella?_

_-aquí estoy Edward, cierra los ojos, te daré tu regalo-le dije con voz sexy y Salí del baño_

_Edward estaba parado en medio de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, bestia un pantalón de mezclilla y la playera del equipo, su cabello estaba mas despeinado y un poco húmedo, casi seco, supuse que por la ducha._

_Camine lentamente hacia el, tome sus manos y respirando hondo las puse sobre mis pechos._

_El abrió los ojos como platos y sus manos empezaron a temblar por los nervios, el nunca me había tocado así, solo había besos y caricias tímidas, pero nunca había tocado mis partes mas intimas._

_-bella?-su voz salio ronca-q-que es-s esto-tartamudeo nervioso_

_-es tu regalo-quito las manos lentamente de mis pechos-no te gusta?_

_-ss si, es s solo q que-se paso una mano nerviosamente por su cabello-estas segura?_

_-tu estas seguro?-le pregunte alzando una ceja._

_-sabes que si, pero dijiste que no estabas lista, y yo enserio puedo esperar._

_-ya estoy lista, te quiero, te amo, y quiero entregarme a ti, ser tuya de todas las maneras posibles._

_El sonrío dulcemente. Acaricio mi cabello y me tomo de la cintura, acercándome mas a el, me miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en mis pechos, me miro a los ojos y se acerco a besarme suave y pausado. Subió las manos asta los lados de mis pechos indeciso, tome sus manos y las pose nuevamente sobre estos, el los masajeo dulcemente sobre la blusa yo solté un gemido, el gruño y acelero el ritmo del beso._

_Con mis manos lo empuje hacia mi cama y el callo sentado en ella mirándome con los ojos oscurecido por el deseo. Me sente a horcajadas sobre el y lo bese con desenfreno mientras el acariciaba y apretaba mi trasero, fue entonces cuando recordé y me levante de su regazo, el me miro confundido._

_-te gusta?-dije mientras le daba la espalda y lo miraba sobre mi hombro, el pozo sus ojos en mi trasero y sorio de lado._

_-me encanta-me agarro de las caderas y me puso nuevamente sobre su regazo, besándome apasionadamente, metiendo las manos debajo de mi blusa y apretando mis pechos, pellizcando mi sensible pezón, yo gemí fuertemente en sus labios._

_Llevo sus manos al borde de mi blusa y me la saco por la cabeza, dejando mis pechos desnudos, ya que no llevaba sostén, el los miro con lujuria y rápidamente se llevo uno a la boca succionándolo deliciosamente mientras masajeaba el otro. Arquee mi espalda por el placer me agarro con una mano la cintura para evitar que me cayera y gimió._

_Le quite su playera y la avente por la habitación, pese mis manos por sus pectorales, bajando hacia sus abdominales y el se estremeció, lleve mis manos hacia su cinturón y lo desabroche, al igual que su pantalón, lo empuje para que se recostara sobre mi cama y le saque sus pantalones y tenis, me fije en sus boxers y sonreí, eran de Bob esponja. Lo mire a los ojos y el se sonrojo._

_-son adorables-me pare de la cama y me quite el apretado short, quedando en una pequeña tanga verde metálico, el me miro ensanchando sus ojos y trago saliva audiblemente._

_Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus torneadas piernas y baje un poco sus boxers dejando libre su miembro que salto erguido, sorprendiéndome su tamaño y lo perfecto que era._

_-20 centímetros nena-sonrío con arrogancia._

_Lleve una mano hacia su pene y lo masajee desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo un poco de presión en su glande, el cerro sus ojos y soltó un fuerte gemido._

_Acerque mi boca a su hinchada polla para mamarsela, había oído que a los hombres les gustaba, pero antes de que la metiera a mi boca me detuvo._

_-no tienes que hacerlo amor._

_-pero quiero hacerlo-dije y la metí asta el fondo de mi boca, el soltó un fuerte gruñido y apretó sus manos en puños, seguí chupando, succionando y lamiendo su polla, el se apoyo en sus codos para poder mirar mientras se la chupaba, el soltaba fuertes gemidos._

_-MIERDA-grito y me tomo de la cadera, situando mi sexo justo enzima de su boca._

_Gemí por la sorpresa, mmm... quería un 69. _

_Hizo a un lado el hilo de mi húmeda tanga y paso su lengua por mis pliegues mientras acariciaba mi trasero, y succionaba mi clítoris, seguí succionando su polla, el se detuvo y antes de que pudiera quejarme metió un dedo, haciéndome estremecer de placer, y llevo un ritmo, dentro fuera dentro fuera asta que me vine es su boca,y poco después su polla estaba palpitando dentro de mi boca, y pude saborear el liquido pre seminal que estaba saliendo, ya estaba cerca, lo sabia, pero el me detuvo._

_- quiero llegar dentro de ti- me dijo en voz ronca._

_Se quito sus boxers y me quito mi tanga, ambos quedando completamente desnudos, me puso debajo de el, y me miro a los ojos, los suyos brillaban como nunca los había visto brillar, entonces pareció recordar algo._

_-no tengo condón-dijo en voz baja_

_-no importa, me cuido-le respondí._

_-de acuerdo…¿estas lista?-me pregunto nervioso._

_-si, solo estoy nerviosa-conteste._

_-si te sientes mejor confesare que yo estoy mas nervioso que tu._

_-pero CREI que ya no eras virgen-le dije confundida_

_-no lo soy, e tenido sexo, pero nunca e hecho el amor, y eso es diferente-sonreí-y espero que tu también quieras HACER EL AMOR conmigo, no quiero ser para ti simple sexo-dijo tristemente._

_-Edward te amo, tu no eres para mi simple sexo-sonrío feliz- ahora hazme el amor._

_-como tu ordenes- y me beso apasionadamente, con una mano me apretó un pezón y gemí en su boca._

_Nos seguimos besando hasta quedar sin aliento, su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que sus labios, por los besos._

_Abrió un poco mis piernas y se sitúo entre ellas, y con una mano dirigió su miembro a mi entrada hasta que entro el glande, se apoyo en sus codos a cada lado de mi cabeza y fue entrando poco a poco en mi, lentamente, hasta que se detuvo un poco y me miro atónito._

_-eres virgen?-pregunto exaltado_

_-si_

_-porque no me lo habías dicho?_

_-nunca lo preguntaste, además porque crees que no estaba lista?_

_-bueno, yo creí que no estabas segura de hacerlo con migo._

_-bueno ahora ya lo sabes, así que sigue- dije mientras movía mi cadera en círculos._

_El sonrío y rompió mi barrera, sentí un poco de dolor y Edward se quedo inmóvil, después de un rato comenzó a moverse y el dolor se transformo en placer. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación mientras escuchaba los gemidos y jadeos de Edward._

_Edward me beso dulcemente mientras entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido de mi, pero con cuidado, ahogando sus gemidos en mi boca._

_-mi bella, mía, solo mía- decía con voz entrecortada._

_Sentí una sensación de apretamiento y como con cada embestida el placer aumentaba, Edward recargo su frente en la mía mirándome a los ojos._

_-te amo-murmuro y solo eso basto para que mi fuerte orgasmo llegara, mordí mi labio inferior ante la sensación de tanto placer, Edward se siguió moviendo mas rápido hasta que sus perfectos labios formaron una o y salía un muy sexy gemido de su boca, fue entonces cuando sentí su semen derramándose dentro de mi, el jadeaba en busca de aire, cansado por su intenso orgasmo, atraje su cabeza hacia mi pecho y se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente, acaricie su sudoroso cabello y el me abrazo fuertemente por la cintura._

_-gracias por el regalo, TE AMO- me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en el cuello, volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho, aun acostado sobre mi, y aun dentro de mi._

_-yo también te amo Edward, seguí acariciando su cabello hasta que su respiración se acompaso, y yo, al igual que el, me quede dormida._

_**Fin del flashbacks.**_

Era la camisa que el traía aquella vez, el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora, la vez que me entregue a el, y también la vez que había quedado embarazada ya que la pastilla no la había tomado en la mañana de ese día, y yo, pensando que no afectaría, no le tome importancia. Grave error.

Tome la camiseta y la guarde en la maleta, baje las escaleras y subí a mi BMW M3 , mire una vez mas mi bultito y acelere, dirigiéndome a un lugar lejos de aquí, donde estaba la única persona que podía ayudarme.

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que, según yo, va a estar interesante.**

**Perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo Y DE UN CAMBIO NACIO EL AMOR mi otro fick, pero les prometo que lo subiré ya mas seguido, es solo que se me fue la inspiración por ver tan pocos reviwes.**

**Pero ya volveré a subir. Perdón por no responderles sus reviwes de mi otra historia pero esque no se como, jeje, pero me voy a enseñar.**

**Dejen reviwes por favor**

**Me inspiran y así actualizo mas rápido**

**Ojala les guste esta nueva idea para fic.**

**Nos vemos pronto en el segundo capi.**


	2. plan b

**Capitulo 2**

**El plan B**

**Bella pov.**

Cuando llegue a Seattle estuve insegura de donde era el lugar exacto en el que mi hermano me había dicho que vivía, según en la conversación que una vez tuvimos, dijo que era en un edificio alejado del centro de la ciudad, así que me detuve a preguntarle a un señor que me miro lascivamente antes de decirme donde estaba el suburbio que buscaba.

Conforme me iba acercando a la dirección las calles se iban haciendo mas descuidadas y sospechosas, incluso pandillas estaban en las esquinas drogándose o haciendo graffiti, con temor, acelere, esperando que pronto encontrara aquel edificio, cuando llegue me sorprendí, puesto que era bastante desagradable, era un edificio gris desteñido con ventanas rotas y contenedores de basura rebosantes de esta, el edificio estaba descuidado y no me inspiraba confianza.

Detuve mi auto en el estacionamiento y baje vacilante de el, el frío me calo, estaba acostumbrada a la soleada los Ángeles y aquí estaba bastante fresco. Me dirigí hacia la entrada del edificio pero en las escaleras estaba tirado un borracho y un grupo de adolescentes haciéndole maldades, me dirigí a la puerta de atrás para no tener que cruzarme con ellos, pero fue un gran error ya que en esta entrada estaba un grupo de hombres fumando marihuana, en cuanto me vieron se empezaron a acercar a mi, mirándome como un trozo de carne, yo, asustada trate de caminar con normalidad y regresar por donde había llegado, me di la vuelta para irme pero uno de los hombres me agarro fuertemente del brazo, me dio asco su toque.

-hola preciosa, te nos quieres unir?-pregunto uno de ellos

-no, tengo prisa así que por favor suéltame-dije con voz firme

-oooh la muchachita tiene prisa!..pues no saldrás de aquí tan rápido muñeca-dijo acercando mi rostro al suyo

-suéltame-dije furiosa, los tipos se me empezaron a acercar mas.

-claro que no, precisamente estábamos hablando de lo mucho que quería una mamada en este momento, mi sueño se me hizo realidad-dijo el asqueroso hombre bajándose el pans y obligándome a que me agachara, pero apuse resistencia, los hombres se empezaron a reír y uno de ellos también se empezó a quitar el cinto mientras yo forcejeaba con el que me jalaba des brazo. Sentí mis tripas contraerse de miedo con lo que iba a pasar y grite fuertemente, el hombre, furioso levanto el brazo para golpearme en el estomago, yo, aun mas asustada, rápidamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre para cubrirme del golpe y cerré los ojos fuertemente, el golpe no me llego a mi.

Uno de los hombres grito de dolor, abrí los ojos y vi a un joven rubio como de 20 años golpeando a varios de los drogadictos y alejándolos de mi, ellos comenzaron a rodearlo, pero el saco un block de esos que solo había visto en las películas, lo acerco al estomago de uno de los tipos que en ese momento se acercaba a el.

El tipo drogado callo al suelo por las maquina de toques y los demás fueron retrocediendo asustados, el chico rubio apunto con la maquina a ellos y estos se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El chico rubio se acerco a mi, me miro y negó con la cabeza, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro dentro del edificio.

-¿Qué haces en este barrio?-dijo algo frustrado-es uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Seattle y estas aquí, de casi noche y sola, ¿Qué estabas pensando?-me reprocho

-lo siento, es que vengo a buscar a mi hermano, yo no sabia que aquí era así, yo no vivo por aquí, y en tal caso porque estas tu aquí si es tan peligroso?-pregunte tajante. Pues claramente se veía que el no pertenecía a este barrio por su caro traje de Channel y su mercedes que estaba estacionado a lado de mi auto.

-pasaba por aquí, simplemente conducía sin rumbo y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí, y fue cuando te vi-respondió

-oh muchas gracias por eso, si no hubieras aparecido…yo no se que hubiera pasado-dije verdaderamente agradecida, el sonrío.

-me llamo Jasper-dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

-soy bella-dije estrechándola

-y a que vienes aquí…digo si no te molesta decirme-agrego

-me corrieron de mi casa-bufe-y venia con mi único familiar, que es mi hermano, al que también corrieron-agregue-a ver si podía ayudarme.

-wow-dijo divertido-y que hiciste?-pregunto curioso

-estoy embarazada-susurre

-oo mmm... y el padre no te ayudo poorr?-

-el esta en la universidad, ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada, no quiero que lo sepa aun-dije cabizbaja

-y..te quedaras aquí?-pregunto mirando desconfiado el edificio.

-pues aunque no me agrade la idea-dije-no tengo algo mejor.

-preferiría dormir en mi auto-dijo para el mismo

-tengo que ver a mi hermano, ponerlo al tanto y saber como esta, hace años que no lo veo, lo extraño-de verdad que lo extrañaba-voy por mis maletas-dije dirigiéndome de nuevo a mi auto.

-te ayudo-dijo caminando detrás de mi

Saque las llaves de mi auto y abrí la cajuela, Jasper se inclino a sacar las maletas y las cargo como si no pesaran nada, fuimos de nuevo a la entrada del edificio.

En una pared estaba el apellido de el inquilino de cada departamento, busque detenidamente el apellido Swan

_Ronald…7a_

_Gomez…8ª_

_Bayle__…4b_

_Swan…17a _BINGO

-17a Jasper, es el departamento 17a, cuarto piso-le informe, el paseo la Mirada por el vestíbulo en busca del elevador.

-bien, tendremos que subir las escaleras, no hay elevador-dijo, me dirigí a estas y con mucho esfuerzo empecé a subir, con Jasper pisándome los talones, legue jadeando y rápidamente encontré la puerta con el numero. Me acerque, respire hondo y toque.

se escucharon unos pasos suaves y seguido una chica bajita, delgada, con el cabello negro corto, y piel blanca, era muy bonita, aun con sus ropas desgastadas, traía puesta una blusa muy decolorada y unos pantalones que casi se rompían, sus ojos color miel me examinaban curiosos.

-Isabella Swan-dijo la chica-soy Alice Brandon, amiga de tu hermano

-mm si, vengo a buscar a mi hermano precisamente-dije tímidamente

-o claro, aquí vive, pasa-dijo dándome la entrada.

-oo, si, es solo que…

-bella, si es la habitación?-pregunto Jasper- asegúrate de que sea tu hermano el que te abra, te pueden estar engañand…-se quedo mudo

El miro a Alice atentamente con un brillo especial en los ojos, se paro a lado de mi y le extendió su mano a la chica, ella la tomo sin dudarlo.

-soy Jasper señorita-dijo el mirándola a los ojos, Alice se sonrojo.

-Alice-dijo ella-el esta trabajando, llegara en una hora aproximadamente, si es que su jefe no se aprovecha de nuevo-dijo en voz baja con algo de coraje.-pueden esperarlo adentro.-dijo y no dejo pasar, Jasper dejo las maletas en el suelo, mirando el departamento.

-Balla, es…acogedor-le sonreí nerviosamente, Alice nos miro sonriendo y se sentó en una de las camas-o yo me tengo que ir bella, te molesta que venga mañana temprano a verte?-pregunto Jasper mirando a Alice, que miraba sus zapatos desgastados, sonreí a Jasper, sabiendo que le había gustado Alice.

-claro no hay problema-le dije,-y muchas gracias- el me sonrío y se fue. Yo entre al departamento también, aunque mas bien era una habitación, era del tamaño de mi closet en mi ex casa, había una pequeña mesita con 3 sillas, ninguna a juego, un pequeño refrigerador que zumbaba fuertemente, en un pasillo había una habitación donde estaban 2 camas pagables con cobijas desgastadas y en la esquina había un edredón viejo en el suelo junto con una almohada, en la otra esquina había un pequeñísimo baño que no tenia puerta, solo una cortina lo cubría, voltee y mire a Alice.

-cuantos años tienes?-le pregunto

-17 y tu?

-hoy cumplí los 18-dijo sonriendo

-oo felicidades

-gracias, y que te trae por aquí?-pregunto-a tu hermano lo corrieron verdad

-si…bueno, y a mi también-le dije

-y porque?-pregunto curiosa

-estoy embarazada,- dije acariciando mi vientre, Alice se quedo en shock pero se recompuso rápidamente y me abrazo muy efusiva

-felicidades-dijo entusiasmada

-gracias- escuche que alguien abría la puerta y una mujer de unos 35 años entro a el ``departamento`` ella era hermosa, aun con su rostro cansado, tenia el cabello color caramelo y los ojos color miel, traía unos pantalones negros(casi grises) de vestir y una camisa de cajera de mc donal's.

-bella, ella es mi madre Esme Brandon, mama ella es bella Swan-nos presento Alice, la señora nos miro y me dio una sonrisa muy acogedora

-no sabes lo mucho que e oído de ti, añoraba conocerte-dijo Esme dándome un abrazo maternal-eres bienvenida.

-gracias señora-conteste educadamente

-nada de señora, dime Esme, no estoy tan vieja-sonreí-mira lo que te traje hija-le dijo Esme a Alice sacando una revista de modas de su desgastado bolso-feliz cumpleaños pequeña-le dijo a Alice dándole un abrazo y entregándole la revista, Alice tomo la revista encantada y abrazo fuertemente a su madre, ojala mi relación con mi madre fuera asi, suspire

-mama, no tenias por que gastarte tu dinero en comprarme esto, es muy cara-dijo Alice

-hija es tu cumpleaños 18, esto es especial-le dijo Esme, Alice acaricio la portada de la revista con manos temblorosas

-gracias

-o no es nada, tu hermano llegara en unos minutos-dijo Esme mirándome, asentí con la cabeza.

Pasamos el rato charlando aprendí varias cosas de ellas, eran muy unidas a mi hermano, eran como familia, después de unos momentos se oyó el ruido de una llave entrando el la cerradura, se escucho un clock y a alguien maldiciendo y pegándole a la puerta, no hubo movimiento alguno y la puerta no se abría, se escucharon unos pasos alejarse, y luego como alguien corría y se estampaba contra la puerta, tecleándola, se abrió al instante y mi hermano entro por ella, estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba, su cabello negro y ligeramente rizado, su piel blanca como la mía, estaba un poco mas alto, pero ya no estaba tan musculoso como antes, estaba mucho mas delgado, ojeroso y su rostro muy cansado, sus ropas también eran viejas y desgastadas, me miro inexpresivo y camino hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y saco la mitad de un jugo, (el refrigerador casi no tenia comida, solo unos 2 huevos, medio bote de leche, queso y el jugo que se estaba tomando) después se quedo inmóvil, completamente inmóvil y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encarándome, después de todo Emmett no había cambiado mucho, todavía tenia su característico efecto retardado.

-Bella!-grito y se acerco a mi, me cargo y me dio vueltas por el aire-cuanto te e extrañado enana!

-Emmett cuidado, bájame! Chica con bebe!- le grite entre risas, después de todo se iva a enterar tarde o temprano.

-o lo siento-sonrío y me dejo en el suelo pero su sonrisa se congelo-¿QUE?

-SI! Vas a ser tío! No te alegra?-pregunte inocentemente

-bueno si..es solo que eres tan joven, mis padres te van a correr cuando se enteren-me reprocho, yo mire mis maletas y levante una ceja-oh espera,¿ya te corrieron verdad?-asentí-hay bella, que vamos a hacer?

Se que suena egoísta pero me encanto que allá utilizado la palabra VAMOS, porque eso significaba que ya se había incluido, que me apoyaba.

Sonreí

-¿Quién es el padre?-pregunto

Mi sonrisa se congelo

-en realidad no quisiera hablar de eso ahora-le dije incomoda

-de acuerdo, pero no te escaparas-asentí

-puedo quedarme con tigo em?-le pregunte en un susurro casi inaudible.

-sabes que si enana-me abrazo-ahora a dejar las tristezas, tenemos que celebrar el cumpleaños de la duende!-grito Emmett frotando su puño en el cabello de Alice, esta refunfuño.

-vamos por un pastel Emmett, no tardamos-dijo Esme jalando a Emmett a la salida

-mama, sabes que no es necesario, no gastes mas tu paga-le reprocho Alice.

-o calla, será uno pequeño-dijo Emmett-si es porque no quieres yo me comeré tu parte no te preocupes-dijo saliendo junto con Esme, dejándonos a Alice y a mi solas.

-sabes, yo también te daré un regalo-le dije sonriendo mientras iba a mi maleta

-claro que no bella, no es necesario-dijo Alice negando con la cabeza

-o claro que si, de todos modos ya no me quedara, tienes que darle uso-dije sacando la bolsa de mi mas actual salida de compras, esta contenía ropa que ni siquiera me había puesto, todavía tenia la etiqueta, me senté a su lado y saque la hermosa blusa lila, de manga asta el codo y escote circular, con pequeñas piedritas brillantes en el área del busto, los jeans de corte en tubo a la cadera y los hermosos tacones Jimmy Cho negros, también saque el hermoso bolso Prada que compre ese mismo día, donde adentro había un bello collar con la letra A en oro blanco, esto era mera coincidencia, ya que se lo había comprado a Ángela por su fiesta de cumpleaños(a la que solo iba a ir porque mi madre me obligaría, porque Ángela me caía realmente mal, sin duda era mejor dárselo a Alice) y los preciosos aretes también de oro blanco. Alice miro todo con fascinación.

-es la blusa de D&G que esta en mi revista, la acabo de ver!-grito impresionada.

-si, y todo esto es tullo-le dije segura

-no bella, es demasiado-negó

-claro que no, mira, en mi estado no puedo usar tacones, soy demasiado torpe y me puedo caer, esos pantalones ya no me quedaran, ya subí una talla por el embarazo, tengo demasiados bolsos, y la blusa de seguro tampoco me quedara, ya que cuando me la probé la pedí ajustada. Y el collar es simplemente una coincidencia, por favor acéptalo Alice, no lo puedo dejar 9 meses ahí botado, pasara la temporada-trate de convencerla

-esto es demasiado..-susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo la blusa y se la acerco al pecho-gracias bella-me abrazo fuertemente

-no hay de que, además te daré mas ropa que ya no me va, comprare nueva, ya sabes, por el embarazo-ella sonrío, justo en ese momento entraron Esme y Emmett con un pastel(pequeñísimo) lo pusieron sabre la pequeña mesita.

-vamos vengan por una rebanada-dijo Esme, nos sentamos en las sillas, Emmett se quedo parado ya que solo había 3-o cariño, siéntate tu, has de venir muy cansado-le dijo Esme cariñosamente a Emmett, el negó con la cabeza.

Todos devoraron el pastel como si no hubieran comido en días, lo que me hizo preguntarme en que situación de pobreza se encontraban, ya que el departamento era bastante aterrador, sus rostros estaban cansados, el refrigerador estaba vacío y sus ropas casi rotas.

-bueno, tengo una duda-dije vacilante

-pregunta querida-dijo Esme

-porque viven en un lugar asi-dije tratando de no parecer mal educada, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Emmett contesto.

-no nos ajusta para nada mejor, apenas y podemos pagarlo-dijo en voz baja

-bueno, eso ya no será problema ahora, em, te propongo algo, sin duda este lugar no es apropiado para que nazca mi bebe, tengo dinero, mucho, bastante como para salir de aquí, es la herencia de la abuela Swan, tengo algo en mi tarjeta de crédito, si es que no la an cancelado-agregue-y tengo el BMW, lo podemos vender, con todo junto seria suficiente como para comprar un bonito departamento, en el centro de Seattle.-el me miraba con duda

-pero bella, es tu herencia, no me la puedo gastar yo, es solo tulla

-es de todos, no quiero quedarme aquí, de no ser por Jasper me hubieran violado en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué?-dijo exaltado-quienes fueron los malditos!

-no lo se Emmett-dije tratando de calmarlo

-quien es Jasper?

-ooo, mañana lo conocerás-le dije alegre de que olvidara el tema.

-no puedo, trabajo todo el día-me contó- 15 horas seguidas

-pero eso es ilegal-casi grite

-lo se, son demasiadas horas y muy poca paga, sin embargo no puedo dejar ese trabajo, ya que no e encontrado otro, y si me vuelvo a quejar me despiden.

-¿Por qué no abriste tu Gym?-le pregunte-era tu sueño

-no es Ovio bella?-dijo mirando a su alrededor-apenas y tenemos para comer, y eso que Esme también trabaja.

-nos mudaremos de aquí, y abriremos tu Gym, serás el dueño y tendremos con eso para vivir, pienso que haciendo cuentas hasta nos sobra dinero para los muebles.

El lo pensó por un largo momento, hasta que al fin me miro

-de acuerdo, pero seremos socios ok?-puse los ojos en blanco pero asentí- y no dejare que pagues todo, tengo un poco guardado…muy poco-dijo para el mismo lo ultimo pero lo pude escuchar.

-bueno, algo es algo-le di animo-mañana mismo le diré a Jasper haber si conoce un buen departamento.

-pero hay un problema bella, no dejare a Alice y a Esme, también son mi familia, cuando me echaron de casa hace 3 años vine aquí a Seattle, no tenia dinero, mas que un poco que había en mi tarjeta, estaba buscando un lugar en el que pudiera pasar la noche, claro que en el centro no había nada barato, un señor me dijo que en las afueras de Seattle existían estos departamentos, camine asta casi llegar aquí, iva pasando frente a una casa, pero unos fuertes gritos me llamaron la atención-dijo mirando a Alice y a Esme, estas asintieron- entre sin pensar, Esme estaba tirada en el suelo, inconciente y llena de golpes, seguí los gritos de Alice hacia una de las habitaciones-suspiro-ella estaba casi desnuda, llorando, amarrada a una cama, también golpeada…su propio padre estaba encima de ella, tratando de violarla, el era damaciado agresivo, se drogaba…

Parpadee atónita por lo que me contaba.

-Alice solo tenia 15 años…llegue hacia el tipo se lo quite de encima a Alice, lo golpee con un jarrón en la cabeza, y se quedo inconciente, desamarre a Alice, cargue a Esme y salimos de la casa, en el camino nos encontramos con Félix, el dueño de estos departamentos, y nos ofreció este lugar, dijo que nos esperaría hasta que tuviéramos dinero para pagar la renta, pedimos empleo, nadie nos lo daba, hasta que encontramos el actual, y así an transcurrido los últimos 3 años, todo mejoro un poco cuando Alice termino el instituto, nos alcanza un poco mas…asi que no puedo dejarlas, son mi madre y mi otra hermana-dijo agachando la cabeza, Alice y Esme lo abrazaron.

-y quien dice que quiero dejarlas?-le dije tratando de parecer ofendida-ellas vendrán con nosotros-dije segura, los 3 me miraron, ellas al principio se negaron, diciendo que no querían ser una carga, y, tras asegurarles que no era asi, al fin aceptaron, pero con la condición de ayudar, ya que Esme tenia también un poco ahorrado, pusieron sus ahorros en la mesa, en realidad si era muy poco, pero algo era algo.

-muy bien, mañana veré los departamentos y nos iremos de este chiquero-dije tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

Alice, Esme y Emmett se levantaron de la mesa y me dieron un fuerte abrazo, mientras por mi mente veía el rostro de Edward y lleve una mano a mi vientre.

**AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO!**

**EL SEGUNDO!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW!**

**SE LOS AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON**

**PORFA PASENSE A MI OTRA HISTORIA!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP!**

**P.D. alguien me pregunto en un review que si bella era rica….bueno, pues sus padres lo son, y sii, es raro pero Carlisle si es su papa**


	3. Chapter 3

**LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO**

MUDANSA

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bastante tarde debido a mi gran desvelada por la platica que tuvimos en la noche, y no es que yo quisiera despertar voluntariamente, si no que unos fuertes porrazos en la puerta me despertaron.

Me levante, sintiendo mis tripas gruñir fuertemente, tuve que tirar de la puerta varias veces para abrirla, me torcí la muñeca y la lleve entre mis piernas por instinto, haciendo presión para mitigar el dolor.

Al otro lado de la puerta, como lo prometió, estaba Jasper, sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

-Buenos días Bella-saludo cortésmente, yo solo sonreí y me hice a un lado dejándolo pasar.-¿hablaste con tu hermano?-pregunto curioso.

-sii, llego bastante tarde, pero ya todo se va a solucionar-sonreí

-me alegro-dijo sinceramente y dejo una bolsa en la mesa-traje el desayuno-anuncio, yo inmediatamente me acerque y saque su contenido, era comida china, y nunca se me había echo tan apetitosa.

-son tres cajas jazz-dije levantando la ceja, esta bien que estaba embarazada pero no comía tanto aun, el bajo la vista.

-bueno, pensé que estaría Alice aquí con tigo.

-no te preocupes, ella fue a dejarle el ultimo pago de renta al dueño de este edificio, vuelve enseguida.

-¿el ultimo pago?-pregunto confundido-¿adonde se va?

-no te preocupes, nos vamos-le explique

-¿fuera de Seattle?-pregunto alarmado

-no, nos quedaremos en Seattle, pero en otro departamento mucho mas decente.

Alice pov

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por no volver a pisar este lugar, si no fuera por Bella lo mas seguro es que nos quedáramos estancados aquí eternamente, después de pagarle al encargado del edificio e informarle que nos marcharíamos esa misma tarde, camine de vuelta hacia mi departamento.

Mis tripas gruñían y me sentía mareada, recargue mi frente contra la pared, la escasa rebanada de pastel que había comido ayer no fue suficiente para recompensar los días que no habíamos comido.

-¿Alice cariño estas bien?-me pregunto preocupada la señora Giana, una señora de edad mayor que vivía a lado, con sus dos nietos y su hija.

-si señora, no se preocupe, es solo que no e desayunado-le explique

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que cuando tengas hambre vengas con migo-dijo negando con la cabeza-ven a comer una rebanada de pan tostado.

-me encantaría pero tengo que ir con una amiga que deje sola en casa-le dije yéndome nuevamente

-claro que no, si no aceptas comerla con nosotros toma-dijo dándome la rebanada de pan tostado con un poco de mermelada, se me hizo agua la boca

-de verdad le agradezco mucho Giana.

-no es nada, anda, ve con tu amiga-dijo metiéndose nuevamente en su departamento.

Camine de nuevo hacia allí, mire el pan tostado pero cuando estaba a punto de darle una mordida, me frene, debería dejar este pan para bella, ella estaba embarazada y tenia que alimentarse bien, ignore el sonido ya constante de mis tripas y entre a mi departamento, con el pan intacto.

-Bella, te traje algo para desayunar- le informe encarándola, la sangre se me subió a las mejillas al ver al joven rubio de la tarde anterior, siempre me preocupaba por mi apariencia, pero como no teníamos para lujos, deje de tomarle importancia ya de que nada valía, pero esta ves dese estar mas linda que nunca para el, pero rápidamente me reprendí, el era el padre de el hijo que esperaba bella.

-Oh Alice, que bueno que llegas, justo íbamos a empezar a desayunar, ven, jasper trajo comida para ti, ¿no es muy amable?-pregunto bella con un tono raro, como cómplice, jasper solo oculto su rostro.

-si, no tenias que molestarte jasper

-no es molestia-me miro a los ojos, Bella nos miro alternativamente.

-bueno, no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre-dijo Bella empezando a comer.

Comimos tranquilamente, yo tratando de controlar mi hambre y comer despacio, no quería parecer una aspira comida frente a jasper.

Buena esa alice, te has enamorado de un hombre con novia, y peor aun que pronto será padre, suspire, jasper me miro. Bella seguía comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, ajena a mis pensamientos.

-jasper, necesitamos tu ayuda, estuve hablando con mi hermano y decidimos mudarnos a un departamento mas grande, lo vamos a comprar, no quiero esa molesta renta, que sea cerca de la ciudad, pero en alguna zona tranquila ¿sabes de alguno?-pregunto bella

Jasper se puso pensativo y luego sonrio

-¿sabes? Justamente esta mañana desocuparon el departamento frente al mío, además así yo te podría cuidar, con tu torpeza podrías causarle daño al bebe, si quieres te puedo llevar, después de todo, esta en mi edificio.

-¿sabes? Es muy buena idea, pero deja me cambio- dijo bella levantándose de la silla y buscando con la mirada un lugar privado donde podría cambiarse. Jasper al darse cuenta que no había ninguno dijo que nos esperaría afuera.

Bella saco su maleta de debajo de la única cama y la abrió, inmediatamente empezó a sacar ropa hermosa, claramente de diseñador, saco unos jeans oscuros y una blusa de tirante azul turquesa, cambio y se arreglo el cabello rápidamente, se veía hermosa y entusiasmada.

Yo también arregle un poco mi cabello con los dedos, tratando de estar lo mas presentable, algo casi imposible tomando en cuenta mis harapos.

Bella me tomo de la mano y salimos al pasillo, donde su novio estaba recargado contra una pared, viéndose hermoso, el me sonrio.

Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras y jasper tomo la mano de bella ayudándola a bajar, subimos a un hermoso auto negro. Jasper manejo hacia el centro de Seattle, donde los edificios se alzaban majestuosos y las calles con gente apresurándose a sus trabajos, todos bien vestidos.

Yo miraba embobada por la ventana, jasper me sonreía por el retrovisor y yo no podía evitar devolvérsela, me sentía feliz y libre después de muchos años, jasper aparco cerca de un edificio grande y majestuoso, salió rápidamente del auto y abrió mi puerta, ofreciéndome su mano para bajar, la tome vacilante, cuando Salí del carro mire a bella que nos miraba de una manera extraña, rápidamente quite mi mano de la de jasper, y nos dirigimos al elevador del lujoso edificio.

**Bella pov**

Cuando bajamos del auto y jasper le ofreció su ayuda a alice para bajar del auto, me recordaron a Edward y a mi, el siempre era así con migo, caballeroso, me sentía vacía al saber que el no estaba aquí con migo, eligiendo el edificio donde nacería nuestro hijo, y en su lugar estaban dos extraños que solo había conocido ayer, pero que sabia que serian gran parte en mi vida.

Trate de que no salieran lagrimas de mis ojos y fui la primera en atravesar la puerta del gran edificio, dejándoles a mis nuevos amigos un momento de privacidad.

Jasper llego junto a mi en el elevador, subimos y el presiono el piso 31.

-arriba están los departamentos grandes- nos explico, yo acenti.

Bajamos del elevador y jazz saco un manojo de llaves.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas llaves?-pregunte curiosa.

-oh no te lo había dicho?-pregunto sonriendo-soy el dueño del edificio.

-WOW!-dije mirando el departamento que abrió.

-este es mi departamento-dijo conduciéndonos adentro, era lujoso y grande. Nos enseño todo el departamento, cuando llegamos a la cocina el agarro un plátano y empezó a comerlo, el olor me iso revolver el estomago y vomite todo el desayuno en un jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa.

-SIIIII, PORFIN PUEDO DESASERME DE ESE HORRIBLE JARRON!-me dijo tomándolo y tirándolo a la basura, yo me sonroje.

-lo siento jasper-el negó con la cabeza.

-ni lo menciones, no me gustaba-sonrió- vengan, les enseñare el departamento que desocuparon.-nos dirijio a la puerta de enfrente y la abrió.

Alice y yo nos quedamos sin habla al verlo, el salón era enorme, con un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, la cocina era amplia y tenia una barra para los desayunos, seguimos el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones que eran 6, todas eran similares, con solo un closet cada una y tenia 3 baños completos, que eran compartidos con las habitaciones, menos el de la habitación principal que era el mas grande. Otra de las habitaciones era mas pequeña, la podíamos utilizar como un estudio o ya veriamos que, esme era la que se encargaría de decorarlo todo.

-que les parece?-pregunto jazz detrás de nosotras.

-es perfecto- dijimos alice y yo a la vez-lo quiero-dije decidida.

Jasper saco todo lo necesario para el papeleo ya que lo íbamos a comprar, no quería estar batallando con la renta, emmett aria todas las firmas necesarias ya que el era el mayor de edad pero por lo pronto ya estaba todo pagado gracias a la herencia de la abuela swan, y todavía alcanzábamos para los muebles. Jasper trajo tres sillas de su departamento y nos sentamos esperando a esme que llegaría con los muebles.

Alice y jasper se la pasaron todo el rato lanzándose miradas, lo que me ponía algo incomoda, no quería hacer mal tercio.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia el enorme ventanal que estaba en el salón y mire hacia abajo, lo que me provoco un mareo, pero pude visualizar a esme y emmett bajando de mi auto y atrás de ellos estaba el enorme tráiler que traia los muebles.

Jasper recibió una llamada de trabajo y tubo que salir.

Emmett golpeo la puerta fuertemente y en cuanto alice le abrió entro gritando que el escojeria su habitación, esme solo entro negando con la cabeza.

-se a portado como un niño en la tienda, corriendo de un lado a otro.-yo rei, era propio de emmett.

Los hombres entraron cargando los muebles siguiendo las instrucciones de esme sobre donde colocarlos, los muebles combinaban perfectamente con el color de las paredes, todo era muy moderno pero hogareño, el sillón era comodo y en tono beige, hermoso, me pregunte mentalmente cuanto de limpio duraría con emmett y mi bebe en el mismo.

El comedor era grande y de 6 sillas, las camas eran suaves y matrimoniales, la mia era King zise, porque según esme la necesitaría con mi pequeño bebe en camino, cuando cada cosa estuvo en su lugar solo esme se encargo de decorar con los pequeños detalles, los cuadros, la ropa de cama todo.

Mi cuarto quedo perfecto, esme compro cada cosa a mi gusto y yo solo puse las cosas que había traído de mi habitación en la casa de mis padres, saque la maleta y metí toda mi ropa en el closet, mi ordenador portátil en la mesita de noche unas cuantas cosas mas, saque el portarretrato donde estábamos Edward y yo y lo puse junto a la lámpara a lado de mi cama, me sente y suspire.

Todo estaba listo, teníamos una casa/departamento, pero era nuestra, emmett ya había firmado los papeles, estaba hermosamente decorada, tenia todo para que mi bebe creciera en un entorno apropiado, con mi nueva familia, que no podía ser mas perfecta…solo faltaba Edward.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, asi que decidí salir al salón para ver como les iva a ellos con sus cosas, esme estaba en la cocina acomodando todo y emmett trataba de conectar el cable a la televisión mientras alice bajaba las cortinas.

Alguien toco la puerta y emmett rápidamente fue a abrir. Ahí estaba un sonriente jasper.

-tu eres el que embarazo a mi hermanita-le pregunto emmett serio, tronando los dedos de sus manos, jasper palideció.

-no-contesto nervioso.

-tranquilo amigo, relájate-emmett se quito de la puerta dejándolo pasar.

-traigo comida-anuncio jasper levantando una bolsa co lo que parecía ser comida mexicana.

-este tipo esta empezando a caerme bien-grito emmett desde la cocina.

Comimos entre platicas y risas pero no podía sacar a Edward de mi cabeza, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que el se fue, y no sabia como empezar a explicarle.

Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos anunciando que ya se iva, asi que nos despedimos todos de el.

Iva camino a mi habitación cuando alice, esme y emmett me acorralaron en una esquina. Los tres me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, murmurando sinceros gracias, y que sin mi seguirían en aquel horrible lugar, pero yo les debía mas a ellos por aceptarme en su familia.

Todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, me bañe, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos, saque la playera de deporte de Edward y me la puse para dormir, en cierto modo me sentía mas cerca de el.

-¿bella?-murmuro alice atraves de mi puerta-¿puedo pasar?

-claro, pasa-ella entro.

-solo quería agradecerte por todo esto, as echo demasiado por nosotros.

-alce, ya te dije que no es nada, ahora ustedes son mi familia-ella asintió

-que horrible pijama-dije para relajar el ambiente, era una camisa blanca y rota de varias partes-ten ponte esto-saque la pijama que me abia regalado jessica en mi cumpleaños y que nunca use, era de seda rosa.

-es hermosa-dijo alice admirándola-gracias, que duermas bien bella, te quiero.

-yo igual alice-dije antes de que saliera dando saltitos

Me meti entre las cobijas, abrazándome al portarretrato y el sueño me venció

**Hola! Después de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta, ya Sali de vacaciones!**

**Bueno aquí esta otra capitulo**

**Y en el próximo ya se retomara la trama y aparecerá Edward, asi que tranquilas.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios porfa!**

**Las veo en el próximo cap!**

**Pasense a mi otra historia! Las quiero!**


	4. TIEMPO

**QUEDA PROIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews, las quiero.**

**LEER ABAJO!**

CAPITULO 4

TIEMPO.

Me despertó el sonido insistente de mi celular, lo busque por toda mi cama, hundiéndome entre el edredón y no lo encontraba, el ringhton del celular seguía sonando, moví mis manos debajo de la almohada, y por fin lo encontré.

-¿Bueno?-dije esperanzada, pensando que sería Edward.

-ya es de dia Bellita, despierta- grito Emmett atreves de la otra línea.

-Emmett, dejame en paz, que tu celular tenga llamadas gratis no significa que tengas que estar molestando a otros.

-Pero que amargada! Ya levántate, Esme no nos deja comer hasta que llegues tu- colgué.

Me acomode nuevamente entre las cobijas, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, gruñí, mataría a Emmett.

- Déjame. En. Paz.-dije con voz dura.

-Esta bien, solo que me moría de ganas por oír tu voz, disculpa- Dijo Edward, pude imaginarme su puchero.

-Edward, no te lo decía a ti, lo siento, pensé que eras…alguien mas- le explique rápidamente, el era la única persona con la que me moría de ganas por hablar.

-Es bueno saberlo, ya me había asustado.-dijo aliviado.

-Hola-dije tímidamente.

-Hola amor- dijo en voz suave.

-¿Cómo estas?¿como estuvo tu vuelo?¿ya te instalaste?- pregunte atropelladamente.

-Estoy bien, el vuelo estuvo cómodo, y si, acabo de terminar de instalarme, el campus es impresionante.

-Me alegro.

-Ya me han entregado mi calendario escolar, las vacaciones son a mediados de diciembre, y las clases están a punto de empezar, en julio, ya que yo escogi materias extras aparte de las que debo llevar obligatoriamente. Faltan 5 largos meses- suspiro.

5 meses, 5 largos meses sin verlo, sin sentir sus caricias, sus besos…nada. Y se que debería de saberlo desde que su carta de aceptación llego, pero solo trataba de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente, viéndolo lejano nunca lo vi tan real como ahora, avían pasado solo 2 días sin verlo y ya añoraba el reencuentro, muchas veces el me dijo que podía quedarse con migo, que aceptaría la solicitud de cualquiera de las demás universidades, pero yo sabia que el soñaba con Yale.

5 meses…cuando venga a visitarme tendré 8 meses y por lo tanto, una enorme pansa, y no solo eso, 5 meses no bastaban para prepararme mentalmente y decirle que seria padre ¿Y si le decía la verdad de una ves?

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo- dije seria

-claro, yo también quería decirte algo.

-tu primero

-bueno, hace unas horas me dieron los resultados de mi examen de ingreso, y por mis notas altas me han asignado la mejor plaza ¿no es genial?-me conto, emocionado.

-si Edward, felicidades-respondí, los ánimos se me fueron.

-sigues tu, que tenias que decirme?-pregunto curioso.

-Emm…yo…ya se me olvido-me Sali por la tangente. El se rio y yo suspire

-¿Qué tienes princesa?-dijo con aquella voz suave que adoro.

-Te extraño mucho-dije una media verdad, porque si lo extrañaba pero eso no era lo que me tenia del todo mal.

-Yo también, pero recuerda, no importa donde yo valla, son pocos Cm entre tu y yo-

-Al menos hipotéticamente.

-Te amo- me corto.

-yo mas-conteste, nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones, asta que el bestial sonido de mis tripas interrumpió.-tengo ambre.

-ve a comer mi vida, yo llamare en cuanto pueda, te amo-

-yo también.. bye- colgué con nostalgia, parece que el destino no quiere que Edward sepa la verdad, quisa aun no era el momento, ya que mis momentos de honestidad en este tema siempre eran frenados por el, por su felicidad. Estaba segura de que cuando volviera y me viera se enojaría terriblemente con migo, pero yo no debía ser egoísta.

EDWARD POV.

1 mes…un largo mes había pasado, uno muy largo y tortuoso, el peor mes de mi vida…¡Dios como la extraño! A pesar de que cada que podía le llamaba y escuchar su voz era un alivio, pero no bastaba, la quería sentir a mi lado, entre mis brazos, cuando hablaba con ella tenia una sensación extraña, como si me estuviera ocultando algo…la sentía distante, Arg!.

-calma Ed, o te dará una embolia- dijo mi hermana Rosalie mientras me lanzaba una revista (que no logre esquivar) a la cabeza.

-Es que no lo soporto Rose, se que me oculta algo, ¿y si ya no me quiere? ¿y si encontró a alguien mas?- pregunte histérico, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Edward, no se como tu mente siempre llega a los extremos negativos!-grito- ella te ama, solo te extraña-me jalo del brazo para que me sentara, me lleve las manos a la cara.

-Y no solo eso-seguí- no quiere que llame a su casa, me dio un numero privado, se que me oculta algo!

-YA EDWARD CALMA!

ROSALIE POV.

Apreté sus hombros, demasiado tensos, levanto su cabeza de entre sus manos y abrió los ojos como platos

-Y si quiere terminar con migo?¿y si ya no quiere que salgamos a distancia?¿y si ya se aburrió de mi?-se levanto, llevando sus manos a su cabello, completamente frustrado.

-Tu idiota, acaso la imaginas en otros brazos!-le grite para que entrara en razón.

- ELLA ES MIA-se detuvo y me miro con los ojos llenos de ira y sus manos en puños.

-entonces deja de actuar como estúpido, ella solo te extraña-grite.

BELLA POV.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, y nos habíamos adaptado maravillosamente al nuevo departamento, Esme era como mi madre, nos había adoptado completamente como sus hijos(aunque no legalmente), a mi y a jasper, las cosas salieron mejor de lo planeado, Emmet logro abrir su propio Gym, y era muy concurrido, lo que agradecía. Todos ellos siempre andaban tras de mi, dándome el doble de cuidado, Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, después de que le regale la ropa que ya no me quedaba, empezó a brillar, luciendo mas hermosa de lo que ya era, empezó a preocuparse por su apariencia, y sabia que el culpable de eso era rubio y de ojos azules.

Flashback.

Estaba tratando de ponerme mis jeans favoritos pero no me quedaban, muy apenas subían mis caderas, era el onceavo pantalón que me ponía y no me quedaba.

-Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo alice, asomando su cabeza por mi puerta.

-Claro Alice, dime- Dije bajándome los pantalones y sentándome en mi cama, rendida, pensando que seria cómodo traer pantalones deportivos.

-¿Me veo bonita?- pregunto sonrojándose y entrando completamente a mi habitación.

-Alice, estas preciosa, te queda de maravilla- dije mirándola, traia puesto la ropa que le regale la primera vez que la vi, cuando llegue a su ´´departamento´´.

-¿Segura?-pregunto.

-claro que si- respondí sonriendo.

-¿Me podrías decir como arreglar mi cabello, para que se vea bien?-pregunto, mire su cabello corto y lacio.

-En realidad no soy muy buena en la moda, tenía una amiga que se llama jessica, iba de compras con ella, ella me hacia andar a la moda, pero con mi estilo, pero supongo que puedo, ya que aprendí cosas, lo bueno de estar rodeada de pura gente superficial.-alegue- Siéntate- dije señalando el tocador. Ella se sentó y lo que ise fue sacar las irregulares puntas de su corto cabello con la plancha, y puse un poco de mi maquillaje en algunos de sus rasgos, haciéndola ver aun mas bella. Se miro al espejo un poco impactada.

-Gracias-dijo feliz, admirando su cabello.

-¿Y porque quieres verte mejor?-pregunte sonriendo. Solo se sonrojo.

Fin de flashback.

El punto es que se izo diseñadora de modas, llevo sus bocetos y le encanntaron al dueño. Esme también trabajaba ocasional mente, ya que remodelo el departamento de jasper y cuando iban sus socios quedaban encantados, pidiéndole que remodelara su departamento/casa.

Pero mayormente estaban con migo, ya que mi pansa se estaba volviendo enorme con 6 meses de embarazo. Como dije todo perfecto…acepto el tema de Edward.

Alrededor de estos 3 meses e tratado de decirle la verdad, y todos me apoyaban, cada que estaba a punto, surgía un comentario suyo como : ¨Mis calificaciones son estupendas, me van a ascender de curso¨.

Hace poco que me propuse en decírselo, sin importar nada…pero el dejo de comunicarse, lo que me preocupaba bastante, deje miles de correos electrónicos y llame a su celular, pero nada, incluso llame a su madre, y me dijo que el estaba perfectamente.

2 semanas después.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo estaban bastante tensas, 2 semanas mas sin saber nada de el, absolutamente nada, y cada vez me sentía mas tensa, Ya solo faltaba un mes para que el volviera, de vacaciones, y yo sin poder decirle.

Hoy era viernes por la noche, los chicos habían salido a hacer las compras y yo me quede sola con Esme, pero ella estaba en la cocina, mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a el tema de Edward, me tenía estresada. En un acto impulsivo y demasiado acosador tome mi ordenador portátil y me metí a su Facebook, No fue difícil, ya que sabia su contraseña, se que hago mal y me sentía intensamente culpable, yo no soy una acosadora y nunca pensé en invadir la privacidad de Edward, pero…estaba preocupada, así que di clic y su facebook se abrió, con miles de notificaciones nuevas.

Trate de apartarme de ellas, ya que si las veía seria demasiado…acoso.

Solo me limite a ver su muro, donde cientos de chicas le decían lo guapo que es, que si podían salir, y mas de esas tonterías, la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada, pero no por eso deje de sentir la punzada de celos, otros chicos lo felicitaban por haber ganado el partido de futbol americano, y lo alentaban para ganar el siguiente, en otros tenia invitaciones para fiestas, donde prácticamente le rogaban que fuera.

Me llamo la atención ver unas letras mayúsculas, en otro comentario, por lo que lo leí, este decía ''Hey Edward, se nota que te as divertido en la fiesta, no te basta en tener a todas las chicas a tus pies, si no que tienes a la chica mas ardiente de Yale! Hahaha déjanos unas cuantas.''

OK mi mente empezó a pensar mal, con la mano temblorosa, subí la pequeña flecha hacia las notificaciones, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, algo muy malo.

**Hola! Para que vean que soy buena les dejo un pequeño ADELANTO.**

_Jasper entro a mi habitación, sentándose al borde de mi cama, yo no lo mire, solo me quede en posición fetal, no tenía ganas de nada._

_-¿Estás bien?-pregunto, trate de contener los sollozos pero no funciono._

_-No…-se me corto la voz y Jasper me estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente, apoyándome, como lo había hecho en todos estos meses._

_-Esme nos conto, Emmet está furioso…-dijo suavemente._

_-Yo no se que voy a hacer, mi bebe no tendrá apellido, yo- _

_-Claro que tendrá apellido- susurro Jasper- Yo le daré el mío._

_-¿enserio?-Pregunte con los ojos vidriosos._

_-Claro que si-sonrió._

_-¿Como te apellidas?-pregunte, dándome cuanta de que no lo sabia._

_-Cullen- respondió con una leve sonrisa, yo me hele._

**SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 30 REVIEWS SUBO EL VIERNES.**

**Escribí un nuevo Oneshot, les dejo el summary**

**Agradable locura temporal**

Edward se siente frustrado por el nuevo comportamiento hostil de su antes dulce esposa, Emmett le aconseja sobre como domar a la fiera. Oneshot.

**MIS FICS**

LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE  
No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON

QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR  
isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia, ella no puede creer que la privaran de un verano repleto de sexo, pero al conocer al timido Edward, su primo adoptivo, se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distraccion. LEMMON

Aderidosseparados  
EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrio y se subio al avión.

Y DE UN CAMBIO NACIO EL AMOR: Edward es un nerd, bella es popular, ambos se aman en secreto pero no lo saben, el desie cambiar para enamorarla.

**Proximamente: **

**Love Game.**

Dejenme sus reviews porfa!


	5. LAGRIMAS

**QUEDA PROIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, llegamos a los 32!, **

Capitulo 5

Lagrimas.

Bella pov

Mi dedo se quedo pasmado en la tecla Enter, al abrí la primera de muchas fotos en las que estaba etiquetado, en ella, aparecía Edward, con su traje de futbol americano, con una chica rubia hermosa, colgada de su brazo, los dos sonreían, en la segunda, el en el campus, en una zona con pasto, estaban los 2 acostados sobre una manta, con un montón de libros esparcidos.

Solo están estudiando ¿No?.

La tercera foto descarto esa teoría completamente.

La chica rubia estaba vestida de porrista, dándole un sonoro beso a Mi Edward en la mejilla, el solo sonreía y la tomaba por la cintura. Tal vez, ahora, ya no era apropiado llamarlo mío, quizá este momento es el que estaba esperando, todas mis inseguridades pasadas salieron a flote, aquellas que el mismo avía negado rotundamente, diciendo que yo era la mas hermosa para el, y que solo tenia ojos para mi…tal vez eso cambio. Me costaba admitir que ese era otro de mis miedos al enterarme de su partida, Londres es un lugar nuevo, con gente nueva, mujeres nuevas, tal ves solo el ya se a aburrido de mi, pero eso no justifica que simplemente me ignore y salga con otra.

Con que me extrañaba eh…

Presione la tecla lateral para cambiar de foto, lo sé, estoy siendo masoquista, y ciertamente dolía, mucho, pero tenía que saber más antes de comenzar a juzgar, quizá yo solo estaba pensando mal.

Pero no se puede pensar bien cuando te topas con la foto de tu novio, (o ex novio si vamos al caso) acostado en una cama, dormido, con la sabana cubriéndole hasta la cintura, justo lo necesario, y a su lado, la chica rubia, también dormida, y juzgando todas las prendas en el suelo que alcanzaban a verse en el margen, ella estaba igualmente desnuda. Mi visión se estaba volviendo húmeda y demasiado borrosa, mis dedos estaban acalambrados de tan tensos que los tenia contra las teclas, baje la mirada, notando rápidamente el teclado mojado con mis lagrimas.

Mi garganta se torno seca, mis manos temblorosas, cuando logre darme cuenta la laptop descansaba, tirada sobre el suelo, y yo en una de las esquinas de mi habitación, aferrándome a esta, queriendo estar lo más lejos posible de aquel artefacto.

La realidad me golpeo como un camión que transportaba acero.

El me había remplazado, claramente por una chica más cercana a él, a su perfección, ¿será que por fin se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba a su alcance, como todas las chicas del instituto decían?

El intenso dolor abría un agujero en mi estomago en mi corazón por su engaño por su traición, y a pesar de todo este dolor ojala el nunca sufra como yo estoy sufriendo, aunque debería desearle lo peor por su crueldad, pero mi contradictorio corazón no lo permite.

Ese es el detalle. Mi corazón. Que en este momento parecía haber dejado de latir.

ESME POV.

Escuche un par de ruidos sordos mientras preparaba la cena, la pasta favorita de bella.

Estos ruidos fueron aumentando, para después escucharse un fuerte ruido, como de algo caerse, y alguien correr rápidamente, después todo volvió a la calma. Seguí cortando los vegetales, pero por mi cabeza no dejaban de pasar imágenes sobre algo involucrado con bella, un mal presentimiento.

Camine, limpiando mis manos en el mandil, hasta la puerta de la habitación de bella, toque dos veces, pero no abrió, empeze a preocuparme y decidí abrir por mi cuanta.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo una luz intensa se reflejaba de lo que parecía ser un ordenador portátil, me acerque a el, ya que este estaba tirado en el piso, lo tome, mirando lo que había en la pantalla, en ella, un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba acostado, con una rubia a su lado, ambos desnudos, solo cubiertos por una sabana. ¿Qué hacia bella viendo esto? Entonces caí en cuanta, este muchacho era su novio, el chico que tenía en la fotografía de la mesita de noche, y el padre de su hijo.

Alarmada y angustiada busque con la mirada a bella, que se encontraba dormida en una esquina de la habitación, las lagrimas en su pálido rostro se estaban secando, y un mueca adolorida la cubría.

El sonido de la puerta llamo mi atención, creo que no e sentido esta misma clase de alivio en meses.

Emmett venia gritando mi nombre, buscándome por la casa, hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación de bella, y mirarnos confundido.

-Emmett, ayúdame a subirla en la cama-dije rápidamente-No te preocupes, solo esta dormida, a pasado algo terrible- el asintió y tomo el frágil cuerpo de bella, teniendo especial cuidado en su abultado vientre, tome la laptop y la lleve al comedor, con Emmett siguiéndome.

Alice al ver mi expresión seria, se sentó en el comedor, junto con Emmett, expectantes, preocupados, puse la laptop frente a ellos, la confusión paso por sus rostros, después la comprensión para luego dejarle paso a la ira, comprendiendo lo que yo ya había comprendido.

Bella pov.

La pesadilla izo tensar mi cuerpo completamente, hasta hacerme despertar, jadeando, los sollozos se abrieron paso, de nuevo entre mis labios, sonando lastimeros.

Jasper entro a mi habitación, sentándose al borde de mi cama, yo no lo mire, solo me quede en posición fetal, no tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto, trate de contener los sollozos pero no funciono.

-No…-se me corto la voz y Jasper me estrecho entre sus brazos fuertemente, apoyándome, como lo había hecho en todos estos meses.

-Esme nos conto, Emmet está furioso…-dijo suavemente.

-Yo no se que voy a hacer, mi bebe no tendrá apellido, yo-

-Claro que tendrá apellido- susurro Jasper- Yo le daré el mío.

-¿enserio?-Pregunte con los ojos vidriosos.

-Claro que si-sonrió.

-¿Como te apellidas?-pregunte, dándome cuenta de que no lo sabía.

-Cullen- respondió con una leve sonrisa, yo me hele.

-Jazz, ¿de casualidad tienes un hermano?-Pregunte, notablemente tensa.

-No-dijo seguro, dejándome tranquila, que boba fui, ay muchos Cullens en el mundo ¿cierto?

-Ay jasper, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, ¿cómo terminas con alguien, cuando este se encuentra en otro continente y no contesta tus llamadas? Y aun peor ¿Cómo podre terminar con el, si ni siquiera voy a ser capaz de oir su voz?-Dije llorando, me dolía todo.

-vas a hablarle a ese bastardo y decirle que terminan, que no quieres saber nada de el, yo se que eres fuerte Isabella, y lo serás mas por tu hijo, por nosotros-Dijo jasper, serio, pero demandante-Ahora te dejare un rato sola, para que pienses y analices todo, pero trata de descansar, en tu estado te ase mal agitarte, recuerda que pase lo que pase, nos tienes a nosotros- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón, debía ser fuerte, y no permitir que algo como esto me aplastara, si bien Edward no había querido ser parte de mi futuro yo construiría el mío, con mi familia y amigos. Pero ningún hombre volvería a hacerme daño, y Edward jamás conocería a su hijo.

Edward pov.

-Edward, por favor, tienes que ir-insistió Tyler, por enésima vez-Mi fiesta no funcionara sin ti-rogo.

-Tyler, ya te dije que todo el mes e tenido exámenes muy importantes, tengo que estudiar y esta noche hablare con bella-sonreí como idiota, hace exactamente un mes que no escuchaba su dulce voz, y todo por culpa de Rosalie, que lleno mi laptop de virus al conectar mi celular para pasar música, y por lo tanto este también entro en estado de coma.

Se que esto sonara cursi, pero aproveche esta oportunidad para mandarle cartas a su casa, tratando de ser mas romántico…cartas que no eran respondidas.

Fruncí el ceño.

-cuando es tu ultimo examen-Pregunto Tyler, frenético

-Fue hoy-conteste.

-vez, puedes ir a mi fiesta, por favor, estas muy estresado, sirve que de paso te relajas-dijo casi arrodillándose

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! Pero solo será un rato, y ahora fuera de aquí, me exasperas-

-Oh te lo agradezco, en mi casa a las 8, veras que te divertirás-dijo corriendo hacia su auto, suspire.

-EDWARD CULLEN!, dime que iras a la fiesta, papa no me deja ir si tu no vas-Dijo Rosalie, mi hermana, arrojándose a mis brazos, conocía esta maniobra, era la cariñosa, la que hacia cuando quería algo.

-No lo creo Rose, la verdad yo-

-EDWARD CULLEN, IRAS A LA FIESTA O TE DEJARE SIN DESENDENCIA-grito, repartiendo besos por mi rostro, algo que ella sabia que me molestaba, a menos de que fuera Bella, con ella los aceptaba, gustoso.

-Esta bien, de acuerdo, ahora déjame en paz, quiero tener hijos-respondí, alejándola de mis brazos.

-Pasa por mi a las 8, y no tardes.-dijo mi hermana, asentí y camine hacia los dormitorios.

-EDY!-grito Irina, colgándose en mi cuello-¿iras a la fiesta esta noche verdad? Tyler nos a mandado un mensaje a todos.

-Si Irina, desgraciadamente-dije mientras quitaba sus brazos de mi alrededor.

-tal vez podríamos estar juntos en la fiesta-dijo intentando ser coqueta, fracasando.

-Ya te dije que tengo novia Irina-le recordé, cansado.

-ella no tiene porque enterarse-casi gimió.

-Iraina, tenemos que irnos-intervino Kate, mirándome con disculpa, y alejándose con Irina, algo que le agradecí enormemente.

Ya libre de ella, subí las escaleras, detuviendome en el área de correos, tenia una cuantas cartas de mi madre, y unos regalos de mi padre, pero no había nada de quien mas me interesaba. Suspire nuevamente, pensando porque mi princesa no se comunicaba.

**Aquí esta el cap, como lo prometi, ****subo el otro el martes o miércoles si llegamos a los 45 Reviews,**** si para el lunes ya llegamos a estos, el mismo lunes lo subo, el siguiente capitulo es muy revelador.**

**Adelanto**

_KATE POV._

_Me aleje de la multitud, garret durante todo el baile me estuvo manoseando, y para ser sincera ya no soportaba su aliento a alcohol, camine hacia una barra y mire a toda la gente de la fiesta, que estaba mas que borracha._

_-Hey hermanita, ¿Por qué tan sola?-pregunto Irina, llegando hacia mi._

_-¿Mejor sola que mal acompañada no?-dije, aun seguía molesta con ella, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, aparte de sus zorreadas, ya me estaba cansando de que no aceptara un no por respuesta, Edward le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella, y yo no se lo discutía, en realidad lo comprendía, algo que no hacia mi hermana._

_-Ay no seas amargada-dijo llenando un vaso de ponche, saco una bolsita de su sostén y vacio un polvo blanco en la bebida._

_-¿Que haces?-le exigí enojada._

_-Solo le voy a dar un pequeño impulso a alguien-dijo inocente mente, encogiéndose de hombros, y alejándose, dirigiéndose hacia donde Edward estaba sentado, notablemente aburrido._

_Oh no…_

**Aquí esta! Que les pareció? Creo que mañana subiré LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE, ya tengo el capitulo listo, perdón por la tardanza.**


	6. correo de voz

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.

Queda prohibido publicar cualquiera de mis historias sin mi consentimiento

Capitulo 7

Estacione el volvo en la parte trasera de el jardín en la casa de Tyler, Rose rápidamente bajo de él, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Me quede unos minutos en el auto, tratando de atrasar el momento, y mi mente vago hacia lo que pasaría en un mes, estaba sumamente ansioso por que fueran las vacaciones y volver con Bella.

Me lleve las manos al el bolsillo de mis pantalones, donde estaba la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que me había enviado mi madre, desde que la recibí no la perdía de vista.

Tyler, Mike y Garret salieron en mi búsqueda, acercándose al volvo, así que decidí bajar de mi auto rápidamente, antes de que ellos subieran, solo dejaba subir a mi volvo a personas importantes para mí.

Suspire, tratando de aguantar lo que se venía.

.

.

.

La fiesta había seguido su curso, casi todos ya estaban borrachos, las chicas reian sin parar, bailaban en la improvisada pista de baile, Rose estaba bailando con un chico llamado Royse, que no me caía nada bien, sospechaba de sus intenciones, así que no los perdía de vista, pero al pasar el tiempo me aburrí, fui a sentarme a una de las esquinas más alejadas de la casa, donde no había gente más que nos pocos chicos, que conversaban.

Comenze a pensar en Bella nuevamente, me tenia preocupado, maldito tiempo que no corre suficiente mente rápido.

Y maldita fiesta que no termina.

Kate pov.

Me aleje de la multitud, Garret durante todo el baile me estuvo manoseando, y para ser sincera ya no soportaba su aliento a alcohol, camine hacia una barra y mire a toda la gente de la fiesta, que estaba más que borracha.

-Hay hermanita, ¿Por qué tan sola?-pregunto Irina, llegando hacia mi.

-¿Mejor sola que mal acompañada no?-dije, aun seguía molesta con ella, su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, aparte de sus zorreadas, ya me estaba cansando de que no aceptara un no por respuesta, Edward le había dejado claro que no quería nada con ella, y yo no se lo discutía, en realidad lo comprendía, algo que no hacia mi hermana.

-Ay no seas amargada-dijo llenando un vaso de ponche, saco una bolsita de su sostén y vacio un polvo blanco en la bebida.

-¿Que haces?-le exigí enojada.

-Solo le voy a dar un pequeño impulso a alguien-dijo inocente mente, encogiéndose de hombros, y alejándose, dirigiéndose hacia donde Edward estaba sentado, notablemente aburrido.

Oh no…esto sería muy malo.

-Kate, preshiosha, vamonosh a mi auto, quiero que me agash un favorcito-dijo garret tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia la puerta, yo trate de resistirme, por fin logre soltar mi brazo, volteo a mirarme furioso, e iba a tomarme nuevamente, pero le di una patada en sus partes nobles.

Me fui corriendo rápidamente al baño, y me refresque la cara con el agua, pero decidí salir, ya que varias chicas ahí estaban vomitando de tan borrachas que se encontraban.

Ya estaba arta y tenía que irme de este lugar.

Salí a buscar a mi hermana para irnos, pero no la encontraba, camine hacia donde la había visto por última vez, preocupada porque Edward haiga aceptado la bebida.

Los vi a los 2 en el mismo sillón, Edward estaba sentado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras Irina lo besaba, algo andaba mal, pues el soltaba risitas y no la alejaba.

Después de unos segundos Edward la alejo.

-Pero espera, no veo nada, y tu no hueles ni sabes a Bella-dijo Edward confundido, sus ojos estaban muy rojos y desorbitados.

-soy Bella Eddy, ven sígueme- dijo Irina, levantándose y jalándolo de la mano para que también se incorporara. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bella no me dice Eddy, sabe que lo odio.-dijo Edward, negando con la cabeza, y haciendo expresión de mareo.

-ven cariño, ¿crees que te mentiría? Soy Bella, tu novia-insistió mi hermana. Edward miraba todos lados, desorbitado. Irina lo aprovecho y lo jalo, llevándolo a una de las habitaciones. Edward se tropezó varias veces.

Rápidamente los seguí, tratando de pasar entre la multitud que me hacía preguntas o trataban de llevarme a bailar, lo que ahora quería era llegar a esa habitación que parecía tan lejana, e impedir una tragedia.

Por fin logre llegar, mi hermana se encontraba desnuda ya, y tenia a Edward sentado sobre la cama, mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantalones y los aventaba a un costado de la cama, Edward solo estaba en silencio y sus ojos revoloteaban, casi cerrados por la habitación, su cuerpo estaba blando, no ponía objeción a lo que le hacia mi hermana, hasta parecía que ni se daba cuenta de ello.

-Irina, no puedo creer que haigas pensado en hacer esto, ¿que no entiendes que él no quiere nada de esto con tigo? No puedo creer lo deshonesta y arpía que eres, ¿acaso mi madre nos a educado de esta forma?¿sabes lo que pensara cuando le diga?-le grite, furiosa, mi hermana ya avía sobrepasado los límites, ella volteo rápidamente a mirarme, asustada, y pude ver las lagrimas juntarse en sus ojos ante mis palabras.

-No kate, por favor no le digas-suplico.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?-le pregunte, señalando a Edward, que seguía con una expresión zombie en el rostro.

-Es que yo lo amo, y él nunca me hace caso, solo piensa en su estúpida novia y yo ya me arte-dijo ella llorando.

-pero esta no es la manera I, ya olvídalo, y acepta, lo que sientes por Edward es obsesión, y ahora deja de ser una arpía y vístete, déjale en paz, y vámonos, prometo no decirle nada a mama-termine, mi hermana asintió, aun con lagrimas, disculpándose y comenzó a recoger su ropa mientras yo recostaba a Edward en la cama, que se había quedado dormido, justo Irina iba a comenzar a vestirse cuando una muy furiosa victoria entro a la habitación, yendo directo a mi hermana.

-ESTO ES POR ACOSTARTE CON MI NOVIO MALDITA-dijo ella mientras le soltaba un puñetazo en la mejilla, dejándola inconsciente. Esto ya era demasiado, camine rápidamente hacia ella y trate de subirla a la cama, a lado de Edward, mientras buscaba alguien que me ayudara a llevarla a mi auto, los tape a ambos con la sabana, Edward no estaba desnudo, le quedaban aun sus bóxers pero mi hermana si.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Erick Yorkie, el chico de el periódico escolar entro y comenzó a sacar fotos casi en ráfaga.

-Lárgate de aquí idiota-le grite tratando de sacarlo y cerrar la puerta nuevamente, esto ya era suficiente, espere un rato en la habitación, hasta que todos empezaron a irse, tome mi bolso y me fui.

Irina puede arreglárselas sola, esto ya fue suficiente.

Rosalie pov.

¿Donde se a metido el idiota de mi hermano?

Camine por enésima vez alrededor de la casa, al principio pensé que se había ido sin mí, pero su volvo seguía estacionado en el jardín, entre a la casa y empeze a revisar cada una de las habitaciones, hasta que por fin lo encontré.

¡Y qué forma de encontrarlo!

Casi me da un ataque de pura ira al verlo ahí, el muy maldito se había acostado con la zorra de Irina, camine furiosa hacia un baño y llene un vaso con agua, regrese al cuarto y me pare a su lado, en la cama, vaciando todo el contenido sobre su cara, haciéndolo despertar, jadeando.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-le pregunte llena de ira, aunque no conocía a bella, la estimaba muchísimo por hacer feliz a mi hermano.

-¿De qué hablas Rose?- pregunto Edward desorientado.

-¿Cómo de que hablo?¿cómo pudiste acostarte con esa zorra? Creí que eras más inteligente-le grite-¿sabes lo que pasara si Bella se entera?¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Lo creí de todos menos de ti.-espete furiosa.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-dijo Edward agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente, parecía que le dolía-Yo no recuerdo nada.-gruño.

-Pues mira a tu lado, a ver si se te refresca la memoria-el miro a su lado, frunciendo el ceño, y pude ver como su rostro se tornaba pálido.

-¿Qué?...No..NO…YO NO PUDE HABERME ACOSTADO CON ELLA-grito, incorporándose de la cama rápidamente-No puede ser, Dios, ¿que diablos ise?-dijo jalando sus cabellos, completamente frustrado.

-y todavía lo preguntas, ¿Por qué no te detuviste a pensarlo ayer?-le dije con sarcasmo.-Ahora vístete, nos vamos-y Salí de la habitación, esperando afuera.

Unos minutos después el salió, su expresión era como la de un muerto, y sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos. Pero no me importo, que ahora se atenga a las consecuencias de sus actos, cruzamos la sala en silencio, pero desgraciadamente nos topamos con Tyler, que trataba de recoger todo el desorden.

.Hay Edward ¿movida tu noche verdad?-dijo con burla. Edward hizo una mueca adolorida y aparto su mirada de el.

-Jodete Tyler-le grite. Le quite a Edward las llaves de el volvo y el no discutió, pues sabía que no estaba en condiciones de manejar.

El viaje al campus transcurrió en silencio. Sabía que Edward la estaba pasando mal, regañándose mentalmente, pero el se lo busco.

Llegamos y el rápidamente fue a nuestro edificio, y se dirigió a la sala de correos. Donde le informaron que su celular y su laptop ya habían sido devueltas de la reparación.

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, con el celular entre las manos, sus dedos le temblaban al abrir la enorme cantidad de mensajes que había desde hace un mes, todos de su novia, pidiendo una explicación por su repentina incomunicación.

Yo estaba sentada frente a el, y lo vi marcar el correo de voz.

-¿Te dejo un mensaje de voz?-le pregunte seria. El asintió y puso el altavoz.

La suave voz de bella lleno la habitación, destrozando el corazón de mi hermano a su vez.

_Bien Edward, sigue pasando el tiempo y tu sin señales de vida_

_Se que me has remplazado y probablemente este_

_Mensaje no te importe, pero a mi si._

_No puedo aplazarlo mas, y quiero decirte que terminamos_

_¿El internet existe sabes?_

_Si yo te e resultado un estorbo solo tenias que decírmelo_

_No puedo creer lo que as echo._

_No quiero volver a verte y no me busques mas._

El mensaje termino, dejándonos en silencio.

¿Han sentido desesperación al ver a alguien derrumbarse frente a ustedes? Pues yo si, y es horrible presenciarlo, mi hermano se derrumbo simplemente, no había sollozos ni lamentos, solo permanecía incado, con los ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas (que no paraban) bajaban mojando sus mejillas. El subió la mirada hacia mí.

-la perdí Rose…-murmuro, tan bajito que apenas lo oí.

¿Y que se supone que debía hacer? Todas mis reclamaciones se fueron al verlo así, es decir, ¡El es Edward! Mi hermano mayor, el fuerte, el que nunca llora, pero allí, arrodillad frente a mí, se veía tan roto, tan frágil, y por primera vez ise lo que él hacía con migo cuando me encontraba en un estado similar, pues mi agonía nunca había llegado a tal limite, pero por primera vez se invirtieron los papeles, ahora era yo la que lo sostenía en brazos, consolándolo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, mientras empezaba a sentir húmedo mi cuello por las lagrimas derramadas, pude escuchar su voz amortiguada, sorprendiéndome.

-Tomare el primer vuelo a casa, tengo que hablar con ella.

**Hola, aquí dejando el capitulo.**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! No saben cómo me gustan.**

**¿me dejan un review?**

**Plis plis.**

**Las quiero**

**Lilit.**


	7. La mentira de Renne

Bella pov.

El teléfono me despertó ya entrada la madrugada, desde que me decidí a dormir no dejaba de sonar, tenia millones de mensajes, y llamadas perdidas, pero yo no quería contestar, eso solo aumentaba mi dolor, y como dijo Esme, ponerme mal no estaba bien en mi estado.

Siguió y siguió sonando, hasta que me desespere y por fin conteste.

-bella?

-Si

-Bella por favor, tienes que dejarme explicarte, no llamaba porq…-comenzó a decir apresuradamente, pero lo corte.

-porque estabas muy ocupado con aquella rubia verdad? No termine contigo por las llamadas Edward, no puedo creer que me haigas engañado.-dije, la furia se estaba apoderando de mi.

-No Bella, yo no quería amor, no se cómo paso todo, simplemente no lo sé, soy un imbécil, por favor déjame explicarte.

-No Edward, me destruiste

-Bella…-murmuro con voz ahogada, iba a agregar algo pero una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea me interrumpió.

-_Edward cariño, ya esta todo listo ven aquí._

-¿Es la rubia?-pregunte, tratando de controlar mi voz.

-¿Qué?...si… pero tu no lo entiendes.

-claro que lo entiendo, no quiero que me molestes mas Edward-dije tratando de no llorar, pero fue inútil.

-Bella, ¿acaso no prometimos juntos siempre estar?-pregunto, desesperado, casi podría jurar que estaba llorando.

-No puedes esperar que siga con tigo cuando te acostaste con otra, está bien que te amo, pero tengo dignidad, que pensaste? Que podías estar con cualquiera y tu tonta novia nunca se enteraría? Pues te equivocas, vete con tu golfa-Dije, definitivamente las hormonas del embarazo estaban ayudando, yo nunca le hablaba así a nadie y menos a Edward.

-Bella, así no fueron las cosas yo jamás…Yo prometo no volver a hacerlo, por favor perdóname déjame explicártelo.

-Edward, yo no puedo perdonarte, no quiero que me expliques, ya no quiero que me dañes, por favor déjame en paz-respondí, si me seguía rogando, así, con esa voz distorsionada por el llanto, terminaría perdonándolo.

-No bella, por favor, no te rindas jamás, sin ti no soy nada.

-Adiós Edward-dije seria, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas.

-No Bella, no por favor no cuel..-colgué el teléfono llorando, porque yo tampoco soy nada sin el, pero si lo aceptaba, el podía hacerlo de nuevo y yo no lo soportaría, llore por mi bebe, llore por mi futuro destruido, pero más que nada llore por Edward.

Sentí como todo se tornaba borroso, y me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

…

-está despertando-dijo una voz, que reconocí como la de mi hermano.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte desorientada, me encontraba en una habitación blanca bastante extraña.

-Te desmallaste, Alice te encontró tirada.-dijo Esme, que estaba a lado de mi hermano, recordé mi conversación con Edward y mis ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebe?¿le paso algo?-pregunte frenética.

-No, solo se te bajo la presión, Alec te izo un ultrasonido, ellos están bien-dijo Esme, sonriendo enormemente.

-o, es un alivio-me hele-espera, dijiste ellos?

-Si cariño, El doctor Alec no se lo podía creer, pero parece que uno de los bebes tapaba al otro así que tendrás mellizos mi niña. **(esto si pasa, le pazo a mi tia)**

-Pero cómo es posible? estoy de 8 meses, ¿como pudimos fijarnos hasta ahora?-pregunte, no me lo podía creer. En ese momento entro el ginecólogo.

-Pues así lo ves, es posible, en esa hermosa pancita ay 2 bebes esperando nacer-dijo-tienes que comer más, tu pansa parece de solo uno y llevas 2 contigo.-dijo sonriéndome. Alec era un muy buen doctor, pero aveses sus comentarios me incomodaban, sospechaba de sus intenciones, Emmett se cruzo de brazos. Yo solo pude sonreír, era una maravillosa noticia.

Rosalie pov

Edward colgó la llamada y me dio la espalda, hace unos segundos hablaba con Bella, pero tuve que interrumpir ya que teníamos que abordar el avión, el solo asintió y subió.

El vuelo paso en silencio, Edward no dejaba de mirar la ventanilla, con expresión muerta. Suspire, esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos.

cuando menos me di cuenta el taxi se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión, Edward se bajo rápidamente y pago sin esperar el cambio, recorrió corriendo el largo camino que llegaba a la puerta, lo seguí, corriendo también, atravesando el jardín, se detuvo frente a una imponente puerta y comenzó a tocar el timbre, insistente. Llegue a el y me pare a su lado.

Una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y chino, con ojos verdes apareció por la puerta.

-Edward cariño, cuanto tiempo,-dijo la mujer efusiva-¿Cómo está tu madre? Hace tanto que no la veo, ¿por qué no se habían dejado ver?.

-Hola señora Swan, estaba en el extranjero, estudiando,, mi madre esta bien, pero el motivo de mi visita es si me permite ver a Bella-dijo Edward, esforzándose por ser educado y no ir al grano.

-Oh, lamento decírtelo pero ella no está aquí-dijo la mujer muy quitada de la pena.

-¿Qué? Salió o algo?-pregunto, ansioso

-No, ase tiempo que no está, la muy…ella ya no vive aquí, ¿puedes creer que se fue? Abandono todo esto, a su familia por irse con un muchacho.

-¿Qué?-dijo Edward, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, pero fracaso. Apreté su mano.-¿adonde fue?

-Lejos creo, no lo se, pero pasa, es invierno deben estar congelándose- dijo asiendo ademanes asia dentro de su casa.

-Lo siento señora swan, pero tenemos que irnos, a sido un gusto conocerla, por cierto, soy la hermana de Edward-dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-No sabía que tenias hermanos cariño-dijo dirigiéndose a Edward, notablemente sorprendida, Edward bajo el rostro y vi como el suelo se mojo con 3 gotitas, rápidamente me alarme, el estaba llorando.

-Disculpe señora swan, pero tenemos que irnos-Dije jalando a Edward y llamando a un taxi que pasaba por ahí, nos metimos y en ese momento el se derrumbo.

-Al aeropuerto-le dije al taxista.

-¡NO!-grito Edward, llévenos a Nautik strett no. 17.

-Pero Edward, tenemos que volver a Londres cuanto antes o perderás los semestrales.-trate de ser racional.

-No, si quieres tu ve, yo me quedare aquí, ya no regresare a Londres-dijo el negando con la cabeza.

-Pero ed, desaprovecharas la oportunidad, trabajaste mucho para tu aceptación.

-No, me quedare aquí, esperare por ella, tiene que volver, ella va a volver, no me importa esa escuela, ya nada importa.

-Está bien Edward, nos quedaremos aquí, preparare todo para que nos transfieran-Dije a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que Edward era una de las personas más tercas y no lo aria cambiar de opinión, y no pensaba dejarlo solo en el estado en el que se encontraba.

EDWARD POV.

Ya no me importaba nada, no quería nada que no fuera Bella, mi Bella se había ido con otro, me había abandonado por él. Sabía que yo tenía toda la culpa por irme y dejarla, ella se consiguió a alguien más, pero eso no me importaba si ella estaba feliz con el, pero no pude evitar el enorme sentimiento de dolor, como si me apuñalaran.

Ella se fue con él, viven juntos, cuando yo le propuse que se viniera con migo a Londres no acepto y con el si. Ya no me ama, y toda la culpa la tengo yo.

Se ha ido, pensé antes de que todo fuera perdiendo sentido, y dejándome arrastrar a por un abismo, queriendo escapar de todo.

**Se que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero e estado trabajando en mi tesis para la graduación, porque sin ella no me graduó.**

**Pero alle un pedacito para escribirles**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN, LES AGRADESCO DE VERDAD QUE ME LEAN Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION**

**Inicie una nueva historia por si gustan pasar a leerla y dejarme su opinión**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Lilit :)**


	8. Culpa vs correccion

**Leer nota abajo.**

BELLA POV.

1 mes después.

-Muy bien Bella-dijo Alec situándose entre mis piernas y poniéndose el guante de látex-en la siguiente contracción puja mientras Esme cuenta hasta 10 y luego descansas.

Si, había llegado el día por fin, el día en que tendría a mis bebes con migo, eso era lo único que me mantenía con vida ahora.

Todos estaban en mi habitación, Alec amablemente los dejo pasar sin discutir, aunque creo que tuvo mucho que ver la mirada amenazante con la que Emmett lo miro.

Mi hermano se encontraba a lado de Alec, donde pudiera grabar bien el nacimiento, pero le había advertido que no grabara mis partes. Esme y Jasper estaban a mis lados, tomando mi mano sin quejarse de cómo la apretaba, y Alice estaba revoloteando por toda la habitación.

A pesar de tener a toda mi familia aquí con migo, yo solo añoraba a una persona tomando mi mano y dándome palabras de aliento.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi cadera y comenze a pujar todo lo que podía.

-Asi Bella, vas muy bien ya veo la cabecita-dijo mientras respiraba ondo.

-Tu puedes mi niña-dijo Esme- ya pronto todo acabara.

-ya viene la siguiente….y…ahora-dijo y puje con todas mis fuerzas.

-ya está aquí-dijo Alec mientras el sonido más hermoso de el mundo inundaba la habitación, un llanto.-Es un niño.-dijo Alec y se lo entrego a las enfermeras. Lagrimas de felicidad salían por mis ojos, quería verlo pero primero tenían que limpiarlo y revisarlo.

-muy bien bella, ahora el siguiente-dijo, pero se interrumpió en el momento que oímos un fuerte sonido sordo- No te preocupes, Emmett se desmayo pero tu puja- dijo y empecé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas de nuevo, pude ver como Alice tomaba la cámara y retomaba el trabajo de Emmett.

-Es una hermosa niña-dijo cuando todo acabo, y el llanto de mi pequeña resonaba, mas fuerte que el de su hermano.

-Lo as hecho muy bien cariño-Me dijo Esme al oído. Yo sonreí, me sentía tan feliz.

-Quiero verlos- dije y dos enfermeras se acercaron y me pusieron a mis bebes en cada brazo. Uno con cobija azul y otro con rosa, estaban tapados de forma que solo se les viera su perfecto y pálido rostro.

Me impacte al verlos, se me fue el aire, es decir, sabía que tendrían que tener tan siquiera un leve parecido a su padre, pero de ninguna manera me esperaba esto, aunque lo agradecía.

Tenían sus ojitos cerrados pero mi pequeño, comenzó a abrir muy lentamente los suyos, y me enfoco con la vista, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos a mares, eran de el tono exacto que los de su padre, temerosa, baje la cobijita que les cubría la cabeza y los atraje aun más hacia mí al ver su hermoso cabello cobrizo, eran una copia a su padre, y más mi pequeño.

Pero ellos eran míos, yo era su mama, eran un pedacito de Edward y de mi junto, creando algo perfecto. Aunque se parecieran a el, me alegraba enormemente. Bese con cuidado la frentesita de cada uno.

-Oh bells, son hermosos-dijo Alice. Yo asentí entre lagrimas.

-Zac y Marie.-dije segura

-Abran paso, el padrino quiere verlos-dijo Jazz acercándose a mí. Cuando los enfoco con su vista, su sonrisa se congelo y se puso completamente pálido e inmóvil, para que después sus ojos se pusieran blancos y cayó al suelo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Hombres-dijo Esme.

-¡Y lo grabe!-dijo Alice feliz.

JASPER POV.

Todo estaba listo, Bella avía echo un gran trabajo, y ahora tenía a sus dos pequeños en sus brazos. Yo quería verlos.

Arrastre a Emmett por el suelo hasta llegar a un sofá y lo tumbe en el. Realmente pesaba.

Me acerque rápidamente a Bella, quería ver a mis futuros ahijados.

-Abran paso, el padrino quiere verlos-dije, en broma y me situé a lado de Bella.

Impacto.

Fue la primera emoción que tuve.

Estos bebes eran exactamente iguales a Edward, mi primo. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso posible? Estábamos en continentes diferentes. ¿El había sido el que engaño a Bella y la dejo embarazada? Lo dudaba, no podía concebir que el Edward que conozco haiga echo algo así. ¿El era el padre? Estaba seguro de eso.

El shock me invadió cuando el pequeño Zac clavo sus ojos en los míos, unos ojos verde esmeralda, tan familiares, estos bebes eran mis sobrinos y Bella no tenía idea, un mareo recorrió todo mi cuerpo y perdí la conciencia.

4 AÑOS DESPUES.

JASPER POV.

Desde que nacieron los bebes, Zac y Marie, mis sobrinos, mis ahijados, e estado en constante bipolaridad, me sentía culpable, intensamente culpable.

Y sabia que si eran mis sobrinos, todas mis dudas se habían confirmado al ver una foto en la habitación de bella, bajo su cama, donde aparecían ella y Edward.

Las cosas pasaron como se supone que estaban planeadas, le di mi apellido a mis sobrinos, pero siempre acompañándome ese sentimiento de culpa, había hablado con Rose desde el primer momento en que desperté en el hospital hace ya 4 años, y sabia del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Edward. Y aun así no le dije nada, tal vez por no querer traicionar a Bella y que me aleje de mis sobrinos, pero me sentía mal.

Esto estaba mal.

Rose me conto que después de que Bella dejara a Edward él no había querido regresar a Londres, que no hablaba más que cuando era realmente necesario, que sus ojos habían perdido ese característico brillo y que solo hacia las cosas por asarlas, me conto que comía poco y que nunca salía, me dijo que estaba cursando la universidad en los Ángeles, en ese tiempo, pero para ahora ya estaba graduado. Que tenia excelentes notas, pero solo porque se refugiaba en los libros. Me dijo que incluso aveses podía escucharlo decir el nombre de Bella entre sollozos, por la noche.

Su estado envés de mejorar iba en caída, y Rose tenia miedo de que si esto empeoraba el hiciera una estupidez.

Asi que tome mi decisión, Bella estaba mal, no podía ocultar que lo de Edward aun le afectaba, asi que situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Tome mi teléfono celular y llame a Edward, rogando porque me contestara, ya que en los últimos años casi no lo asía.

-¿si?-contesto al otro lado de la línea una voz apagada.

-Edward...tienes que venir para Seattle.

**Hola, aquí el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, mi modem se quemo y lo tuvimos que cambiar pero no venían a instalarlo, tengo un montón de capítulos ya escritos en el Word, por lo que la próxima actualización no tardara mucho.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿me dejan un review?**

**Mañana capitulo de QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR y el segundo capítulo de GAME.**

**Comenten!**


	9. compras

**Una propuesta, a todas las que dejen un review les envió un adelanto. n.n**

Jasper pov.

-Edward, tienes que venir para Seattle-dije seguro.

-Jasper, sabes que eso no está a discusión…te paso a Rosalie-dijo con voz cansada y apagada.

-No Edward espera, es algo muy importante-dije, pero mi prima me saludo al otro lado de la línea.

-hey jazzy, te e extrañado, no sabes cuánto-dijo mi prima con voz dulce y triste.

-Yo también Rose, pero tengo que hablarles de un tema urgente, tienes que traerlo para Seattle.-dije desesperado.

-A quien ay que traer para Seattle?-pregunto Bella a mis espaldas-tienes un problema jaz?-pregunto preocupada.-Me hele.

-No, Bells, no es nada no te preocupes-dije nerviosamente, ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y salió de la habitación.

-¿Quién era ella jaz?-pregunto rose.

-ella es por lo que tienen que venir, verán todo por su cuenta aquí, por favor rose, as todo lo posible por traer a mi primo-dije omitiendo su nombre, sabiendo que bella podría oír-es un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso jazz, Edward no se mueve de este lugar por nada del mundo, mama tuvo que venir aquí para pasar las vacaciones de navidad, esta vez no puede venir, por lo que nosotros tendríamos que ir, pero Edward no quiere, dice que valla yo sola, pero no quiero dejarlo, estamos muy preocupadas por Edward, el piensa que no lo notamos y aparenta, pero su estado claramente está empeorando.

-Eso lo se rose, por eso precisamente les he llamado, tienen que venir, por favor, convencelo.-rogue.

-Jazz sabes que es un cabezota-dijo rose irritada-No aceptara. Tiene la esperanza de que la chica vuelva-dijo mi prima suspirando.

-Vengan solo para la cena de navidad, por favor, solo esa noche, con eso me conformo-dije

-de verdad es importante que vallamos ¿no es cierto?-dijo rose-Bien, veré que puedo hacer, no cuelgues.-dijo y escuche sus tacones moverse, después escuche unos murmullos bajos y algunos reproches, cruce mis dedos, en un acto muy infantil.

-Vamos ed, habla con él, está muy preocupado-dijo rose, después se escucho un fuerte suspiro y como alguien tomaba el teléfono.

-Jasper-dijo de nuevo Edward.

-Hola hermano, ¿como estas?-pregunte.

-Muy bien-dijo después de estar un rato en silencio, pero su voz sonaba a lo contrario.

-Edward, vengan a pasar navidad aquí, por favor, los extraños horrores,-dije tratando de poner voz lastimera.

-¿Por qué no vienes tú aquí?-contesto.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, mira, te propongo algo, vienen, cenan con nosotros, una cena, después si quieres puedes volver a los Ángeles.-dije desesperado, tratando de contener mi voz.

-Solo una noche-dijo Edward serio.

-Solo eso es lo que necesito Ed, gracias-dije.

-¿PUEDES CREERLO?ACEPTO!- dijo rose feliz-tengo que preparar el equipaje para navidad, aunque sea solo una noche, tenemos que usar ropa bonita, faltan dos semanas para navidad, entonces te veré en dos semanas-dijo.

-No Rose, tienen que venir ya, si es posible cuanto antes-le dije.

-Pero si vamos ya desperdiciaremos esa noche, solo podemos quedarnos una noche, por eso será mejor ir en navidad.-dijo rose confundida.

-créeme Rose, cuando Edward venga, ya no querrá irse-le dije, tratando de no revelar mucho.

-¿Qué tramas?-pregunto.

-Ya lo veras, entonces los espero.

-si, estaremos ahí esta noche, ahora tengo que colgar para llamar al aeropuerto-dijo y colgó.

Todo estaba listo, ellos vendrían, era lo mejor para todos, solo espero que Bella no me odie.

Bella pov.

-Emmett, no podemos llevar 9 cajas de cereal-lo reprendí.

-¿Y por qué no? Claro que podemos!-contesto inocentemente.

-porque es demasiado-le respondí mientras miraba la lista de todo lo que faltaba para la cena de esta noche, la familia de jasper vendría de visita- con todo eso alimentarias a un país en desarrollo.

-Eso lo dices porque no te quedas sin cereal en las mañanas, tus diablillos se lo comen todo-dijo enojado-siempre piden de uno y terminan comiéndose el mío.

Lo mire retándolo, suspiro dramáticamente y se fue a el pasillo del cereal, donde comenzó a dejar las cajas una por una.

-MAMA!-Se escucho el grito de mi hija mientras corría hacia mi-el tío Emmett se llevo a Zack, y no me dejaron ir con ellos-dijo mi nena enfurruñada.

-¿Por qué cariño?-le pregunte divertida.

-Dicen que fueron por cosas de Hombres-me dijo.

-¿y que son esas cosas?-le pregunte

-Fueron por Zucaritas(cereal que da energía, regularmente los comerciales son dirigidos a los niños)-me dijo al oído.

-Diles que no es cereal de hombres-dije riéndome-ya sabes que el tío Emmett se come tu cereal de princesas. Ahora hay que terminar con las compras, es tarde y tengo que ponerlos muy guapos para que conozcan a su tía Rose.

-está bien, pero quiero usar el vestilo que me dio mi abelita Esme-dijo Marie, yo solo asentí.

Cargue a Marie y la puse en el carrito mientras buscábamos todo lo necesario faltante en la lista, arrastre el carrito por un amplio pasillo. Sorprendiéndome al ver un enorme neumático de Jeep rodar rápidamente por el pasillo, y un muy asustado Emmett persiguiendo la llanta a toda velocidad, pero sin alcanzarla, y esta estaba a punto de impactarse en una enorme pirámide de latas de refresco, negué con la cabeza, típico de Emmett.

Lo miramos y camine hacia el próximo pasillo, para terminar de hacer las compras.

EDWARD POV.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle rosalie insistió en no llegar a casa de Jasper con las manos vacías, ya que según ella, Jasper nos presentaría a su nueva familia. Me parecía ilógico que nos haiga invitado para esta fecha, es decir, le dije que solo me quedaría un día, por lo que supuse iríamos en noche buena, pero no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, yo le había advertido.

Suspire mientras seguía a rose en el pasillo de vinos, en el centro comercial. Mire los vinos un momento, ellos habían causado que cometiera el peor error de mi vida.

-¿Cuál Crees que sea mejor?-pregunto Rose, yo me encogí de hombros.-creo que llevare el que tiene concentrado de uva, es ligero pero exquisito-yo solo asentí, de todos modos no pensaba tomar.

En ese momento escuche unos fuertes gritos de niño, pero no eran gritos de dolor, eran gritos de diversión, asome mi cabeza por el pasillo, y vi como un enorme neumático rodaba a toda prisa, dentro del neumático, un pequeño niño estaba hecho bola, rodando junto con él, fruncí el ceño, esto era muy peligroso, mire hacia atrás, donde un hombre muy musculoso venia corriendo a toda prisa, tratando de alcanzar la llanta, con una mirada de terror en el rostro.

Sin pensarlo corrí para detener la llanta, ya que si no, esta se estamparía en unas latas, y el pequeño podría dañarse, la detuve con esfuerzo, era muy pesada y con la velocidad que llevaba se hacía más, cuando la detuve por completo me agache para ayudar al pequeño a salir, estaba de cabeza.

-WOW, eso fue gandioso, extremo!-dijo mientras lo sacaba.

Cuando lo mire me impacte, no sé porque, trate de hacer memoria, se me hacía muy conocido, era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Tenía como 4 años, estaba vestido con ropas abrigadoras y un gorro le tapaba todo el cabello, sus ojos verdes me miraron, la emoción en sus ojos fue sustituida por curiosidad. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas por el frio de afuera, ya que estaba nevando. Me era extremadamente familiar, sin mencionar el instinto de protección que apareció en mi interior.

-¿te conozco?-le pregunte, mirándolo. El dudo unos momentos. También mirándome.

-No-respondió vacilante, negué con la cabeza, claro que no nos conocíamos, yo nunca había venido a Seattle.

-Gracias amigo-dijo el hombre musculoso llegando, jadeando junto a nosotros- solo le di un leve empujoncito y mira la fuerza que agarro, te dije que las zucaritas funcionan- le dijo al pequeño. Si le hubiera pasado algo su madre me cortaría las bol…-

-Tío Emmett-le corto el pequeño rápidamente- a mama le interesara saber lo que casi dices- le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa torcida, arrogante y con un toque de maldad, lo volví a mirar, definitivamente muy familiar.

-Oh Zack, que tal si…lo olvidamos- dijo el grandote nerviosamente, el pequeño, Zack, negó con la cabeza- Oh bien, vamos por ese juguete que quieres, pequeño demonio- le dijo al niño, resignado, este solo aumento su sonrisa de lado.

-Pero Mary también viene en el paquete-dijo el pequeño alejándose con el grandote.

-Mary y tu siempre han estado en el mismo paquete-dijo el hombre, gruñendo- Enserio gracias amigo- me dijo, yo solo asentí sin apartar la vista del pequeño, que le decía cosas al otro. Volteo y me dio una última mirada, con sus ojos verdes, penetrantes.

Me dirigí a donde estaba rose, que se formo en las cajas registradoras, tome los vinos que eligió de sus brazos y pague.

A lo lejos vi al tipo grandote salir del centro comercial con dos niños, el niño que había visto hace rato, y una niña vestida de igual manera, solo que el gorrito que le cubría el cabello era rosa, los dos sonreían con un juguete en manos, mientras el grandote los miraba con recelo.

Sonreí al igual que los pequeños, y Rosalie me miro impactada.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.- ella me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Nada-murmuro.

**Hola, gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentarios, para las que no sepan, publique otro fic, se llama SECUESTRADA, por si gustan pasarse**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Lilit.**


	10. La cena

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía, queda prohibido publicar cualquiera de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.**

**Leer nota abajo, por favor.**

Bella pov.

Cuando llegamos a casa le dimos todo lo necesario a Esme para la cena, ella rápidamente empezó a preparar el spaggeti y el filete, mientras Alice terminaba de picar las verduras.

-Oh ¡Bella!-grito Alice feliz mientras mis hijos corrían hacia su habitación-Me preguntaba si me ayudarías a arreglarme-me dijo avergonzada, Alice no había cambiado mucho su manera de vestir ya que no quería hacernos gastar, sin importar cuantas veces le dijéramos que ahora todo estaba bien, pero sabía que tenía una razón, y esa razón era rubia y de ojos azules.

-Claro Alice, solo deja me cambio y en unos minutos vienes a mi habitación.- le dije mientras me dirigía al cuarto de mis hijos para ayudarlos con su ropa.

Entre a su habitación y los 2 me esperaban.

-Mami, ¿puedo usar el vestilo rosa que me dio la abuela?-pregunto brincando en su cama.

-Mary, siempre usas ese vestilo, y la abuela Esme dice que está en una ocasión especial-dijo Zack con los ojos entrecerrados, viendo como saltaba su hermana, suspire, eran tan diferentes.

-Zack tiene razón cariño, extrañamente el tío Jazz nos ha comprado ropa a todos, no sé si ha sido porque no confía en mi gusto o qué, pero lo ha hecho- dije frunciendo el ceño, Jasper se comportaba muy raro últimamente, abrí el closet de mis bebes y saque su ropa.

-Oh, ese me gusta-dijo mi pequeña aplaudiendo, debía acordarme de no dejarla tanto tiempo cerca de Alice. Me acerque a mi nena y empezó a quitarle su abrigo y su gorrito, note como Zack caminaba hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, dándonos la espalda. Cambie rápidamente a Mary con su vestido Lila y le arregle el cabello cobrizo, rizado. En cuanto estuvo lista, se bajo corriendo de la cama y salió hacia la cocina. Zack la miro y se acerco a mí.

-Mama ¿Quién venda hoy?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras le ponía su Jean y la pequeña camisa azul.

-Al parecer la hermana del tío Jazz-le conteste sonriendo. El solo asintió.

-La tía Alice está loca-me dijo-no deja de decir que pasaran cosas especiales, dice que tiene un…pesen…pese…-frunció el ceño, el odiaba equivocarse.

-Presentimiento-dije sonriendo, el hiso una mueca.

-Si eso- dijo, lo cargue, llevándolo hasta el baño y comencé a mojar su cabello un poco.

-Bueno, Alice suele tener presentimientos, así que no apuestes contra ella-le dije pasando una y otra vez el cepillo por su rebelde cabello, igual al de su padre.

-Mama, me duele-dijo mientras trataba de alejar el cepillo de el.

-No sé porque sigues insistiendo con eso-dijo Alice entrando al baño-si sabes que su cabello es indomable.- empezó a reír, yo sonreí con nostalgia.-Pero que guapo te vez Zack-dijo, Zack sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y arrogante. Suspire tristemente, cada vez ''El'' y Zack eran más parecidos.

-Lo sé, debería rendirme-dije mientras veía como Zack salía corriendo del baño, mire a Alice y me impresione al verla vestida con la ropa que le había regalado hace 4 años, se veía muy linda. Saque la plancha de el cabello y le mostré como tenía que peinarse, sacando sus puntas, ella entendió rápidamente.

Abrí mi closett y saque el precioso vestido que usaría, era negro, entallado y con unos detalles blancos a la altura del pecho, por primera vez le agradecí a Emmett que me haiga obligado a ir a su Gym después de tener a mis hijos, mi cuerpo había quedado prácticamente igual, solo se veía más femenino, mi cadera era un poco más pronunciada y mis pechos estaban más llenos, cambios que provoco el embarazo. No tuve estrías gracias a las cremas que me recomendó Alec.

Me puse las zapatillas blancas y ondule un poco mi cabello, también me maquille levemente, quería darle buena impresión a la hermana de Jasper, después de todo, mis hijos tenían el apellido de su hermano.

Mis hijos entraron a mi habitación y pusieron las caricaturas en la Tv.

-Bella-dijo la nerviosa voz de Jasper-Ya han llegado.

Yo asentí y apague la televisión, mis hijos gimieron, quejándose.

Tome a cada uno de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia el pasillo que daba al salón y al comedor.

En cuanto la mesa fue visible, empezó mi pesadilla

TERCERA PERSONA

Bella camino hacia la entrada del comedor, donde una chica rubia, muy parecida a Jasper platicaba animadamente con Esme, Bella se acerco mas mientras veía a Jasper sonreírle nerviosamente, ella volvió a sentir que le ocultaba algo.

El cobrizo se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas más alejadas del comedor, a lado du su rubia hermana, trato de reprimir un suspiro, obligando a su rostro permanecer con una mirada amable, el no quería estar ahí, se sentía tan vacio, tan ansioso, quería regresar inmediatamente a los Ángeles y seguir esperando a su amada, en vano.

No pudo más y soltó un suspiro, viendo como su hermana no paraba de hablar con una chica con aspecto de duende, y como su primo se removía, ansioso. El cobrizo se acomodo en su silla, quedando recto, y escucho el ruido de una televisión, pero lo ignoro, sus ojos verde esmeralda vagaron hacia un hombre musculoso, enorme, que trataba por todos los medios de acercarse a la cocina, de forma desapercibida, sus ojos siguieron vagando hasta detenerse en el rostro amable y bondadoso de la señora que le había presentado como Esme, ella lo estaba mirando y Edward se obligo a darle un intento de sonrisa, Esme no tenía la culpa de su miseria.

Esme acomodo su cabello color caramelo y le sonrió al joven, se pregunto, preocupada que era lo que le pasaba, semejante tristeza no se podía ocultar, sin importar cuánto trataba el cobrizo de ocultarlo, se sintió triste al ver como aquel bello joven trataba de sonreírle, una sonrisa triste.

Esme escucho el sonido de unas tiernas voces en el pasillo, sonrió y empezó a poner los guisados en la mesa, para que cada quien se sirviera a su gusto, tomo un par de cacerolas bacías para llevarlas a la mesa, pero se interrumpió al escuchar un grito ahogado, y las cacerolas desaparecieron de sus manos.

Desorientada miro a Bella, que era la causante de su sobresalto, la castaña miraba con una mueca de horror la esquina más alejada del comedor, mientras cubría la cabeza de los mellizos con las cacerolas. El pequeño Zack trataba de quitársela de encima mientras Mary soltaba unas risitas tontas.

El comedor se hundió en silencio, mientras todos miraban extrañados a Bella, excepto Edward, que mantenía la mirada gacha y perdida, Alice se acerco rápidamente a Bella, al entender que era lo que estaba pasando y se llevo a los niños a su habitación, tratando de ser rápida, ya que Edward, al escuchar como Jasper decía el nombre de su amada, empezaba a levantar el rostro.

Bella pov.

Lo mire en completo shock, ahí estaba el, mi tormento, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras desasía una galleta con sus largos y níveos dedos.

-¿Bella?-dijo Jasper, acercándose a mí. Pude ver como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba y rápidamente me busco con la mirada, sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos.

Me miraba de una manera extraña, intensa, aliviada. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla, a mi me temblaban las piernas.

Escuche como mis hijos llegaban corriendo, su cabello estaba cubierto de nuevo, como esta mañana, mire a Alice en agradecimiento y ella asiento.

Jasper se paro junto a mí, que estaba aturdida, me tomo de la cintura, sosteniéndome ya que mis piernas temblaban, escuche como Edward soltaba un gruñido, Jazz se agacho para tomar a Mary en brazos, y Zack se acerco a mí, mientras miraba receloso hacia la esquina del comedor.

Edward nos analizaba, atentamente, pasando desde Jasper, hasta mi hijos, y luego fijo sus ojos nuevamente en mí, yo no pude resistir su mirada dolida y aparte la mía.

-Lo siento Bella- me murmuro Jasper al oído-de verdad lo siento. Pero merece saberlo, el está sufriendo igual o más que tu.

Yo estaba sin habla, ¿qué era lo que pasaba aquí?

-Les presento a Bella, y a los pequeños Zack y Marie-escuche que dijo Jazz a lo lejos, mi mente estaba lejana, tratando de comprender todo.-Los nuevos miembros de la familia Cullen.

-¿Bella?-dijo aquella voz tan hermosa, que tanto trate de olvidar-¿Eso es cierto Bella?-volvió a preguntar, su voz sonaba lastimera, quebrada, levante la vista y lo mire, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

Yo no pude responder, solo baje la vista a mis pies, donde pude ver de reojo que mi pequeño entrecerraba los ojos, mirando, sin saber, a su padre.

Mis sentidos estaban lejos de mí, solo regresaron hasta que escuche como una voz femenina desconocida llamaba a Edward, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Bien, no entiendo nada ¿De qué me perdí?-dijo Emmett, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se formo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Jasper?-dijo Rosalie enojada, incrédula.-¿Por qué? ¿No te basto con obtenerla y tener hijos?¿querías restregárselo en la cara?-grito.

-¿De qué hablas Rose?-dijo Jasper confundido.-El tenía que saber de la existencia de sus hijos.

-¿Qué?¿sus hijos?-dijo la rubia, mirándome, yo asentí, despacio, las emociones aun no me dejaban hablar.

-¿De quién si no?-dijo Jasper.

-¡Demonios! ¿Y no te das cuenta como acaba de sonar tu introducción?-dijo Rosalie colérica.

-No te entiendo-le grito Jasper, de vuelta.

-Sonó como si estuvieras presentándole a tu esposa e hijos-dijo Esme, haciendo que todos viéramos el punto de Rose, sentí como todos en la habitación se tensaban, pero mi mente solo estaba en Edward.

**Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, algunas de ustedes sabrán que estaba estudiando para mi examen extra de cálculo.**

**La buena noticia es que PASE! **

**AHORA SOY TODA SUYA!**

**También quería decirles que retomare cada una de mis historias, solo que le estoy tomando más importancia a las que tienen mayor cantidad de comentarios.**

**También quiero que me disculpen por las enormes faltas de ortografía, he decidido conseguir una BETA. ¿Ustedes saben dónde puedo encontrar alguna?**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Ustedes dejas review y yo actualizo lo más pronto posible…**

**Las quiero**

**Lilit**


	11. reencuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mia.**

**Queda prohibido publicar cualquiera de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.**

Había pasado ya una semana y no sabíamos donde se encontraba Edward, las cosas estaban tensas en la familia y Rosalie estaba muy preocupada por él. Después de la "presentación" Jasper y Rosalie habían salido en su búsqueda y yo también había querido ir, pero Emmett no me dejó argumentando que afuera estaba nevando y tenía que quedarme con los niños.

Frente a todos trataba de parecer resignada, pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Había sido una enorme impresión verlo de nuevo, el recuerdo que tenía grabado a fuego en mi mente no le hacía justicia. Estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

Aun no lograba entender del todo su reacción, se supone que lo nuestro termino hace mas de 4 años y no quedaba nada más que 2 recuerdos que estaban conmigo día a día. El recuerdo de su mirada me despertaba cada noche. No podía seguir permaneciendo indiferente a su ausencia porque por más que quisiera negarlo ¿a quién podía engañar? Estaba intensamente preocupada por él.

Me senté sobre la silla en donde Esme y yo habíamos empezado a hacer la lista de las cosas faltantes para la cena de navidad, lo que me recordaba que tenía que ir al centro comercial para comprarles ropa a mis hijos.

Miré hacia el salón en donde Zack y Mary estaban viendo Toy Story 3 una película que ya casi me sabía de memoria por todas las veces que la han visto. Mary jugaba con una muñeca de trapo igual a Jessy la vaquerita mientras Zack murmuraba las frases de Woddy.

A mi mente vino como Edward me murmuraba al oído las frases de Romeo las tardes que pasábamos viendo esa película en su casa. Los Cullen y su memoria fotográfica. Negué con la cabeza.

Me preguntaba si Jasper tendría esa misma cualidad.

Jasper.

Había sido una gran sorpresa enterarme del vínculo familiar que unía a mi mejor amigo con el padre de mis hijos. En un principio me había sentido traicionada ya que el día de el nacimiento le había preguntado si su apellido tenía algo que ver con el de mi ex novio a lo que el negó rápidamente.

Mi enojo se fue pasando poco a poco, ya que comprendí como debió de sentirse el al tener que ocultarle una noticia así a su propio primo, que según el eran como hermanos.

-Tierra llamando a Bella.-dijo Jasper entrando al comedor.

-¿Saben algo nuevo?-le pregunté preocupada.

-No sé si se le pueda considerar como algo nuevo, pero Rosalie habló con Elizabeth su madre y le dijo que Edward había hablado con su padre y le dijo que había decidido abrir una de sus empresas aquí en Seattle. Por lo que supongo que aun esta aquí.-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa.-Hola campeón-dijo mirando atrás de mi, donde estaba Zack se había acercado a nosotros, algo extraño ya que no solían gustarle las platicas "aburridas".

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunté sin entender el porqué de su tono risueño mientras abría los brazos para que Zack se acercara.

-Nada, es solo que ya lo veía venir-contesto con una mirada misteriosa-Rosalie a acompañado a Emmett a ver las nuevas pesas así que no estarán aquí dentro de rato.-paseó la mirada por la estancia-¿Y Alice?-preguntó inocentemente.

-No sé, salió de compras creo, dijo que tenía una cita-me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, lo sé-sonrió más ampliamente.

-déjame adivinar, después de 4 años ¿por fin te atreviste a invitarla a salir?-pregunté incrédula.

-Algo así

-¿Edward se quedara a vivir aquí igual que la tia Rosalie?-pregunto Zack a Jasper, nosotros no le quedamos mirando, mis hijos aun no sabían Edward era su padre ya que yo planeaba decírselos después de hablar con Edward.

-Es probable amor-conteste vacilante. El asintió con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando profundamente.

-Por dios, parece que lo estoy viendo.-dijo Jasper mirando a Zack, yo le lance una mirada de muerte-digo parece que…que…¿Qué tal si vamos a ver como los juguetes escapan de el basurero?-ofreció Jazz llevándose a mi hijo al salón.

…

-Me gusta más el azul-dijo Zack a su hermana mientras le media el vestido.

-No, el azul es de niños-dijo Mary frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, mama y la tía Ali usan azul-le corrigió Zack.-Ademas no parecerás niño, ¿recuerdas a esa princesa? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Aurora?

-Es la Bella durmiente-contestó Mary con recelo-además, su vestido primero fue rosa.

-¿y qué me dices de la otra, de la del zapato?-Mary lo miro unos momentos y luego aparto la vista.

Yo me reí para mis adentros, las discusiones de mis hijos siempre eran tan cómicas, me acerqué al vestidor y vi a Mary mirarse en el espejo.

-Con ese verde pareces Fiona-dijo Zack-Solo dile a mama que te trese el cabello y listo.

-Si, y tal vez tu podrías ponerte unas orejas de burro-dijo Mary fulminándolo con la mirada-Quiero el azul mama.-Zack sonrió triunfal y nos dirigimos a pagar el vestido.

-También te veías linda con el verde-le dijo a su hermana ya que esta estaba seria, ella lo miro y sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a comprar la ropa de Zack y unas cuantas cosas más, como zapatos y luego fuimos a comprar mi ropa.

-Te vez linda con el rojo mama-dijo Mary mientras jugaba con un collar de brillantes.

-¿eso crees?-pregunté mirándome, no me convencía del todo.

-Sip.

-¿tú qué piensas Zack?-le pregunté, ya que el parecía distraído mirando la tienda de enfrente atentamente.

-Em, si es lindo-dijo distraído.

Yo asentí y cerré la cortina para cambiarme.

**TERCERA PERSONA.**

Zack estaba aburrido y un poco cansado, sus pies le dolían horrores gracias a que su hermana no se podía decidir sobre cual vestido comprar para navidad. A el todos le parecían iguales, no veía mucha diferencia salvo el color. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Mary solo tenía que sonreír para que se guardara sus protestas.

Suspiró por enésima vez revolviendo su cabello.

Dejo pasear su mirada verde por el centro comercial hasta que se detuvo en una figura alta de cabellera cobriza y desordenada, miró interesado como esa persona se metía a una tienda donde su tío Jasper solía comprar ropa y procuró no perderlo de vista. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de "el".

-¿Tu qué piensas Zack?-le pregunto su madre, pero él no pudo prestar atención realmente, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el hombre que vio en la tienda, así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Tranquilo, solo se probara dos vestidos mas y nos vamos-le dijo su hermana después de ver su inquietud.

-Mary, voy a esa tienda-dijo el niño apuntándole la dirección con el dedo.

-¿Ropa de hombres? Mama se enojara si te vas, dijo que no nos alejáramos.-le recordó.

-Solo veré algo-dijo Zack saliendo de la tienda.

-Bien, pero no tardes, no hables con extraños y no te quites la capucha o te vas a enfermar-le recordó su hermana.

El sonrió, ella siempre tan protectora y mandona. En sí, el seguiría sus instrucciones, ya que aquel hombre no calificaba directamente con un extraño, pues su tío Jasper lo había llevado a su casa, así que podía hablar con él.

Caminó hacia la tienda de trajes que frecuentaba su tío y entró en ella.

Lo busco con la mirada pero una señora que parecía de la edad de su abuelita Esme le cortó el paso.

-Hola pequeño-dijo con una amable sonrisa-¿Por qué entras aquí solo?¿dónde está tu madre?.-le preguntó.

-Vengo con el-dijo Zack señalando al hombre que miraba unas corbatas, la señora miró al hombre y sonrió.

-Pero claro, ¿Cómo no me fije antes? Anda con el cielo-le dijo la señora que se había dado cuenta del parecido y rápidamente asumió que se trataba de padre e hijo.

Zack camino hacia donde se encontraba el hombre y se paró a su lado, lo miró atentamente mientras el hombre miraba las corbatas con una expresión aburrida, le gustó saber que odiaba las compras tanto como él.

-Hola-saludó por fin.

Edward frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo con curiosidad para luego ponerse pálido. A Zack le recordó la expresión a la de un vampiro, pues estaba muy pálido y ojeroso.

-Deberías dormir mas-dijo el niño simplemente-mi tía Alice dice que si no te salen ojeras.

Edward lo miro no dando crédito a lo que veía, se había pasado la última semana tratando de huir de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Bella y aquí estaba el hijo de ella, su amor, y de su hermano, hablándole.

-Hola-dijo Edward por fin, encontrando la voz.

-Mi tía Rose está muy preocupada por ti-dijo Zack acusadoramente.-Te está buscando. Y mama también está preocupada.

Edward puso una mueca de dolor pero la oculto rápidamente.

-Me comunicare con mi hermana hoy mismo…

-Zack-le dijo el niño.

-Si Zack, ¿donde está tu madre?-dijo Edward temeroso, mirando sus alrededores-no deberías andar solo.

-En esa tienda-dijo el niño señalando hacia enfrente pero sin dejar de mirar a Edward con insistencia.-está comprando vestidos para navidad

-Oh-dijo Edward mirando al niño y se agacho para quedar a su altura. Había algo en ese niño que lo hacía sentirse raro.-Claro, para la cena de navidad.

-Si-dijo Zack-¿Qué harás tu?

-No mucho-dijo Edward-estoy ordenando mi departamento.

-Deberías venir a cenar con nosotros, la abuela Esme hace comida rica y estarán todos, la tía Alice, el tío Emm, la tía Rose,Mary, mama y…

-Lo pensare-dijo Edward cortándolo, no soportaría escuchar al niño nombrar a su padre, que era su propio primo. O al menos eso creía él.

-Bien.-dijo Zack con una sonrisa, lo primero estaba hecho. Zack estaba decidido a averiguar porque Edward, él y Mary se parecían tanto, había oído una vez hablar a su madre con su tía Alice diciéndole que ellos se parecían muchísimo a su padre, así que estaba decidido descubrir si Edward lo era.

Zack se alejo corriendo hacia la boutique en donde su hermana y su madre estaban, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.

-Tiene usted un hijo precioso-dijo la dependienta.

Edward sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

-No es mi hijo-_ Oh pero como le gustaría que lo fuera-_pensó.

**Perdón por el retraso, me surgieron unos inconvenientes en la computadora y la tuve que mandar a arreglar, problemas con el ventilador o no se como lo nombraron pero ya esta lista.**

**Tratare de ponerme al corriente con las demás historias en los siguientes días.**

**Gracias a todas por leerme de verdad.**

**¿Qué les pareció?¿les gusto?**

**¿me dejan un review?**


	12. Regalo

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.

La cena de navidad había llegado por fin, toda la semana había pasado en preparativos y compras de regalos para la familia. Ahora me encontraba con Esme y Rosalie preparando lo que sería la cena. Alice y Jasper prepararían el postre mientras a Emmett se le había prohibido entrar a la cocina junto con los niños.

-Saben, me siento un culpable.-dijo Rosalie después de un momento mientras terminaba de condimentar el puré de patatas.-Vine con Edward, el estaba muy mal y yo me la eh pasado aquí, lo eh dejado solo.

-Rosalie, lo hemos buscado…no es tu culpa, si te sientes mejor diré que a mi también me preocupa.-admití, Rosalie me miró con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó emocionada-¿Todavía sientes algo por él?

-No puedo mentir y decirte que no siento nada por él, pero el tiempo ha pasado y nada entre nosotros podrá ser lo mismo, yo cambie y el también, nos hicimos mucho daño y eso no puede simplemente borrarse. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es ocuparme completamente a mis hijos.

-Pero ellos también son suyos.

-Lo sé, y no le impediré verlos, es solo que primero tenemos que borrar todo el malentendido-respondí.

Las cosas no habían sido sencillas a lo largo de la semana. Emmett coqueteando con Rosalie, Esme preocupada por mí, yo por Edward. Rosalie y Jasper buscándolo. Alice y Marie locas por las compras y Zack nervioso y extraño paseando por toda la casa.

-Emmett ¿ya se cambiaron de ropa los niños?-le grité a mi hermano que estaba en el salón.

-Sí, Mary está en su habitación.-me respondió el grito. Me quité el mandil inspeccionando que mí vestido rojo no se hubiera manchado y caminé hacia el salón.

-¿Y Zack?-pregunté al no verlo.

-El está en el estudio, lo vi mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Tal vez deberías echarle un vistazo, no vaya a ser que se haya tomado enserio lo que le dije sobre Peter Pan.

-¿Y qué le dijiste sobre Peter Pan?-pregunté empezando e irritarme.

-Solo le dije que si quería volar solo tenía que sacudir el polvo de duende, así que le dije que fuera por el maquillaje de Alice y volaría.

-Eres un…-empecé a decir apretando los puños.

-Ajam, cuidado. Hay niños cerca, es TU regla.-respondió sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Camine por el pasillo hacia el estudio, rezando por que Zack no le haya hecho caso a mi bobo hermano. Zack era muy inteligente como para creerle.

Entre al pequeño estudio y efectivamente Zack estaba parado sobre el escritorio y miraba por la ventana hacia la carretera que daba la entrada al edificio. Ya estaba vestido con su impecable Esmoquin.

-Zack cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy raro estos días. ¿Qué miras por la ventana?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba a su espalda y lo abrazaba por su pequeña cintura.

-Yo le digo que está esperando a Santa Closs pero no lo admite.-dijo Mary que estaba mirándonos desde la entrada del estudio.

-No estoy esperando a Santa Mary-dijo Zack-Se que el llega hasta mañana.

-Bien chicos, la cena ya está servida, vengan conmigo a la mesa-les dije tomándolos de las manos.

En el comedor ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, en cuanto nos sentamos comenzaron a servirse comida en su respectivo plato y a comer. Todos estaban animados, excepto Zack, que miraba su plato con el ceño fruncido jugando con la comida y Mary que le lanzaba miradas.

-Ya metimos nuevas maquinas de ejercicios a el Gym-dijo Emmett mordiendo un bollo.

-Eso está muy bien cariño, pero trata de pasarte la comida primero-dijo Esme en tono maternal.

-Claro-se sonrojó-Así que tendrás que acompañarme en Enero a trabajar, porque estaremos hasta el tope de membrecías e inscripciones.

-Bueno, solo si quieres que tus maquinas se descompongan antes de ser usadas, porque pienso llevar a mis hijos.

-Rosalie, ¿te importaría ayudarme en el Gym?-preguntó Emmett. Solté una carcajada como los demás.

-Claro que me gustaría ir cont…-empezó a decir Rosalie pero la interrumpió el sonido del timbre. Zack se bajo de la silla y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta. La abrió apresuradamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que segundos después se borró un poco.

-Abuelo-dijo mi hijo. Me levante de mi silla y me acerque a la puerta.

-¡ABUELO!-gritó Mary corriendo hacia sus brazos y sonreí al ver a mi padre tomarla en brazos.

-Hola mi hada, feliz navidad. Para ti también mi Titán-dijo mi padre despeinando el cabello de Zack. Mi hijo caminó de nuevo a su asiento y siguió jugando con la comida.

Mi padre y yo nos habíamos visto pocas veces en estos 4 años, solía hablar por teléfono con los niños y enviarles regalos y dinero (que no necesitaba) para ayudarme con los gastos.

-Pasa Papa, esta helando afuera-dije cerrando la puerta. Carlisle se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo en el perchero. Nos adentramos juntos en el comedor.-No te esperábamos, pero es bueno verte.

-Bueno, tu madre se fue de nuevo con sus amigas a ese crucero en el Caribe y yo estaba solo en casa, así que dije ¡qué diablos! Y tome el primer vuelo hacia aquí.

-Te presento a mi familia, son Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Esme-les dije señalando a cada uno-Bueno y a Emmett ya lo conoces papa-dije esto último para que mi hermano escuchara y efectivamente escucho ya que escupió el vino que había en su copa.

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Swan, Bella a hablado mucho de usted pero nunca habíamos podido conocerlo-dijo Esme, mi padre la miró embobado-siéntese a cenar con nosotros antes de que la comida se enfrié.

-Me encantaría Esme, pero llámame Carlisle, dejemos atrás los formalismos-dijo mi padre haciendo que Emmett se parara de su haciendo para el tomarlo, ya que mi hermano estaba al lado de Esme. Todos rieron y Emmett gruñó.

-Valla, me da gusto que después de no ver a mi padre en casi 8 años solo se interese por el lugar que ocupo en la mesa-dijo Emmett mordazmente, le di un codazo en las costillas.

-Sabes que te quiero hijo-respondió mi padre. Emmet bufó.

Zack soltó un suspiro e inmediatamente después su rostro se iluminó cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo. El salió disparado hacia la puerta y abrió.

Fruncimos el ceño.

-¿Esperamos a alguien más?-le pregunte a la familia. Ellos negaron.

-Cariño, ¿Quién es?.

Caminé hacia la puerta y me helé al ver a Edward ahí parado hablando con mi hijo.

-Mama, invité a Edward a cenar.

**Tercera persona.**

Zack no dejaba de removerse en la silla mientras picaba su comida, había sido una enorme decepción abrir la puerta y no ver ahí al que pensaba que era su padre, sino a su abuelo.

No era que la idea de ver a su abuelo le desagradara, pero enserio había esperado que fuera Edward.

Suspiró y sintió un golpe en el pie. Alzo la vista y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los de Mary.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? Deja de moverte, me pones nerviosa-dijo su hermana.

-Lo siento.

-¿No te alegra ver al abuelo?-preguntó su hermana frunciendo el ceño.

-Si me alegra, es solo que esperaba a otra persona.

-¿invitaste a un amigo?

-Invité a alguien especial-dijo Zack tratando de no dejarse llevar por el interrogatorio de su hermana.

La cena siguió su curso y Zack cada vez se sentía más desganado, el enserio había esperado que su "casi "papa fuera a verlo esa noche.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta nuevamente, su hermana lo miró alzando una ceja y el salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Edward ahí afuera, vestido de manera similar a el. Edward lo miro y también sonrió.

-Hola Zack-dijo inclinándose a su altura-Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad-Zack sonrió aun mas, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño en el estomago, se sentía feliz de ver al que creía que era su papa ahí. Y se sentía aun mejor saber que había aceptado su invitación. Si lograba averiguar más cosas, al final de la noche sabría si era su padre o no.

-Tengo un regalo para ti y tu hermana-dijo Edward mientras sacaba dos pequeños regalos envueltos de dentro de su abrigo y se los ofreció. A Edward le agradaba la manera en la que el niño lo miraba, como si fuera su héroe.

-Gracias, yo también tengo un regalo para ti-dijo Zack para después salir corriendo hacia el árbol de navidad que había ayudado a decorar junto con todos. Se agachó hacia la pila donde se juntaban los regalos y tomó una pequeña cajita plana que el y su hermana habían tratado de envolver torpemente. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta donde estaba Edward y se lo ofreció. Edward le sonrió.

-Gracias pequeño-dijo mirando el regalo y sonreía al ver lo mal envuelto que estaba.-No tenias que molestarte.

-Puedes pasar, estamos cenando.-le dijo el niño tomándolo de la mano.

-Creo que no una buena idea-dijo Edward después de unos momentos-Veras Zack, las cosas no son fáciles ahora para mí, y no creo ser capaz de ver a Jasper sin lanzarme sobre él.

-Yo apuesto a que ganas tú-dijo el niño, Edward sonrió confundido.

-Deberías estar de su lado-dijo el después de un momento.

-Te apuesto a que mama también estaría de tu lado-dijo Zack, pero se arrepintió al ver como Edward se entristecía.

-Lo dudo.

-Cariño ¿Quién es?-dijo la voz de su madre acercándose.

-Mama, invité a Edward a cenar-dijo el niño y después vio como su hermana se acercaba también.

Él le había contado algunas de sus sospechas a su hermana, y le había hecho prometer que no diría nada hasta que averiguaran la verdad. Su hermana sonrió nerviosa al ver a Edward ahí y se acerco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Edward miró a la pequeña con una mescla de ternura y sorpresa.

-Edward…-dijo Bella, Edward se tensó al escuchar su dulce voz y sintió como si le apuñalaran el estomago. La poca hambre que tenía se le quitó.

-Zack, gracias por tu invitación, pero de verdad no puedo quedarme-dijo Edward dirigiéndose al los niños y tratando de no mirar a su madre.

-Bien, pero ven luego-dijo Mary sonrojándose. Bella los miró estupefacta, sus hijos nunca eran así con los extraños.

-De acuerdo-dijo Edward y le dio el regalo que había comprado para ella.-Que tengan una linda navidad chicos.-se despidió y comenzó a dirigirse al ascensor.

Se metió en él y con curiosidad abrió el regalo que le había dado el pequeño Zack. Al retirar el papel de envoltura se encontró con una fotografía donde aparecían los dos niños. Zack y Mary sonreían y sus ojos verdes chispeaban felices.

Edward sonrió con ternura al mirar la fotografía y la guardo con cuidado dentro de su saco.

Miró los números del ascensor y presionó el de la planta baja. Justo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse una mano pequeña y delicada lo impidió. El levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes se toparon con la mirada chocolate de la causa de su tormento.

**Hola, como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Algunas sabran que me encontraba en un congreso de licenciaturas de la escuela, fuera de mi estado, pero ya estoy de nuevo en casa.**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

**Mañana capitulo de Que tu cama sea mi hogar.**

**Gracias por leerme, de verdad lo agradezco.**

**Lilit.**


	13. asensor

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.

**Subi un nuevo One Shot!**

-Edward-susurré mientras corría rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Las puertas fueron cerrándose y metí un brazo para que pararan.

Adentro Edward estaba inmóvil y me miraba con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, la mirada más intimidadora que le vi nunca.

Me paré frente a él y llevé mis manos sudorosas a mis muslos.

-Yo…ya tenía un tiempo que…quería decirte algo…pero-comencé a decir pero el puso sus manos frente a mí, frenándome.

-No tienes que decir nada-dijo el cortándome-Ya todo me a quedado muy claro Bella.

-No, no lo entiendes, es solo que los niños.

-Ya lo se, y lo entiendo. Esto solo ha sido culpa mía. Pero ya todo paso y no podemos cambiar nada.-dijo llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

-¿entonces lo sabes?¿cuándo te has enterado de la verdad?-le pregunté. El frunció el ceño.

-Desde que los vi, por supuesto. No fue difícil unir cabos. No ha sido difícil darme cuenta-dijo frunciendo el ceño en una actitud perfectamente controlada. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, no debí ocultártelo-le dije y me sentí inmensamente culpable. Un padre tiene derecho de saber que tiene hijos. Sin importar los errores que haiga cometido en el pasado.

Esa fue una de las cosas por las cuales no se lo dije y lo mantuve oculto. Yo sabía que la personalidad de Edward lo haría hacerse cargo de la situación, sentirse responsable y cuidar de los niños y de paso a mi. Pero con el resentimiento que quedó después de su engaño yo no podría soportar la idea de verlo siempre. Y en una idea egoísta lleve esto a cabo.

-Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, tomaste la decisión que creíste adecuada y dejaste otras cosas atrás-dijo mirando hacia el suelo-¿Por qué Jasper?-preguntó mirándome acusadoramente.

¿Qué porque Jasper? ¿y a que viene esa pregunta?

De seguro quería saber porque nos hicimos amigos.

-Bueno, lo conocí y el estuvo conmigo en todo el proceso.

-Pero claro que estuvo contigo en todo el proceso-gruñó-Si no, no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar.

Fruncí el ceño, no entendía muy bien de que hablaba, tenia la sensación de que hablábamos de dos cosas diferentes.

-¿Y Zack y Mary? ¿lo aceptas?-pregunté

-Ellos son inocentes de cualquier acto-dijo después de pensarlo unos segundos y apartó la vista de mi-No tienen la culpa de los actos de sus padres.-dijo y apretó la mandíbula.

-estoy de acuerdo en eso, ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros problemas-dije asintiendo.-¿vendrás a visitarlos?¿quieres verlos?

-¿Te refieres a si quiero formar parte de sus vidas?-preguntó el levantando una ceja-supongo que me gustaría.

-De acuerdo, claro que puedes. Cuando quieras-dije atropelladamente.

-solo me gustaría preguntarte algo antes de que el caso quede cerrado-dijo mirándome a los ojos-¿Cuánto hace que viniste aquí?

-Llegue aquí dos días después de tu partida a la universidad-contesté con sinceridad, después de todo el ya sabía lo más importante. Que era la existencia de sus hijos y el saber que es padre. No tenia caso seguir ocultando más cosas.

El se mordió fuertemente el labio, tan fuerte que creí que le sangraría. Fijó sus ojos en el techo y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Edward, no podemos cambiar el pasado-dije saliendo del ascensor.-Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si me hubieras esperado-murmuré y el apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Lo mismo digo Bella…exactamente lo mismo-dijo con voz dura y con los ojos entrecerrados. Después las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus últimas palabras y camine hacia mi departamento.

Ciertamente las cosas no habían salido como las teníamos planeadas desde un principio. Ya no éramos las mismas personas que fuimos antes. Habíamos cambiado. Nos habíamos hecho mucho daño. Nos habíamos mentido.

-¡MAMA!-grito Mary corriendo hacia mi-Mira lo que me a regalado Edward-me mostro una hermosa muñeca de porcelana con risos color caramelo y un vestido rosa de seda.-¿No es hermosa?-preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.

-Es preciosa cariño.-dije ausentemente-¿Dónde está Zack?-pregunté, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el.

Era un hecho extraño y no paraba de darle vueltas. Mi hijo estaba pendiente y sabia de la existencia de Edward, lo había visto, había hablado con el y lo había invitado a la cena. Todo esto sin siquiera una sospecha de mi parte. ¿Dónde lo vio?¿cuándo?¿por qué no me dijo nada?

-Esta con mi tío Emm probando su nuevo videojuego-contesto mientras pienaba el cabello de su muñeca.

Caminé hacia el salón donde estaba casi toda la familia reunida, a excepción de Carlisle y esme, que estaban en la cocina tonteando. Sonreí ante eso, mi padre había sido muy infeliz con mi madre y se merecía un poco de brillo en su vida.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del salón mientras bebían chocolate caliente. Rosalie le mostraba a Zack como atravesar los obstáculos de un videojuego mientras este miraba atentamente.

Me me mordí el labio y me acerqué lista para interrumpirlos.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Jasper acercándose a mí.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te ha dicho Edward?-preguntó de manera curiosa.-¿aclararon las cosas?

-El ya lo sabe jasper-respondí-Siempre lo ha sabido, creo que porfin a quedado claro todo.-suspiré

-¿Cómo lo tomo?-preguntó.

-Con calma creo…la verdad me pareció muy raro. Conociéndolo como lo conozco pensé que entraría en un ataque de ira. Pero lo tomo bien.

-Si es muy raro. Edward suele ser un gruñón-dijo Rosalie sentándose a mi lado-Quería hablar con él, pero Jasper me ha pedido que los deje solos. ¿Te ha dicho donde vive?-negué con la cabeza.

-No hablamos de eso, pero creo que visitara a los niños-dije y suspiré mientras miraba a mis hijos que estaban encantados mirando sus juguetes nuevos.-Todo hubiera sido tan distinto si las cosas no se hubieran complicado.-dije de manera ausente, vagando en el pasado.

Si Edward me hubiera esperado y no se hubiera acostado con aquella chica rubia ahora seriamos una familia completa. Todo hubiera sido completamente diferente. Pero lo había hecho y eso era la viva prueba de que no me amaba realmente. O al menos no tanto como yo a él.

-Si, tienes razón, pero no te culpes tu. Estas cosas han pasado por algo-dijo Alice rodeándome con sus pequeños brazos.

-No es por defender a mi hermano, pero…-empezó a decir Rose, pero luego se frenó y negó con la cabeza-No te preocupes Bella. Todo se arreglara y lo primero ya está hecho.

-¿Cómo era ella Rosalie?-pregunté en un arranque de masoquismo. Al fin y al cabo todos sabían que mis sentimientos por Edward seguían vivos.

-Rubia teñida, hueca-contesto ella-si te sirve de consuelo…No te llega ni a los talones.-le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-es bueno saberlo creo-respondí-Ahora tengo que hablar con zack.-dije y este al oírme se puso completamente tenso.

-¿Estoy en problemas?

**Hola! Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Les gusto?**

**Es que no se si les va gustando, últimamente casi no comentan y me desanimo un poco.**

**LES COMENTO QUE SUBI UN NUEVO ONESHOT.**

**SE LLAMA DESDE MIS SUEÑOS.**

**POR SI GUSTAN PASAR A LEERLO Y DARME SU OPINION.**

**Les gusto el cap?**

**Me dejan un review?**


	14. enredos

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO EL USO DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**Escribí un OneShot. Se llama DESDE MIS SUEÑOS, por si gustan leerlo.**

**EPOV**

Otro día extremadamente aburrido en el trabajo.

Me paseé por la oficina, estaba completamente estresado. Había pasado la mayor parte del día entrevistando para el puesto de secretaria. Claro que todas esas señoritas que vinieron parecieron haberse equivocado de trabajo ya que prácticamente se me lanzaron. Cuando creí que la batalla estaba perdida y que me quedaría sin secretaria, llegó a mi oficina una señora mayor llamada Ángela. Tenía aproximadamente unos 55 años. Era eficiente, inteligente y culta. Tenía también excelentes recomendaciones pero por su edad avanzada no la contrataban, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces y le di el empleo.

-Muchísimas gracias señor Cullen-dijo Ángela con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-De nada Ángela, solo que no me digas señor, llámame Edward.-dije y ella sonrió.-Lo mejor es que la deje para que vaya a arreglar su escritorio y su primera tarea es organizar mi agenda. De lo demás me encargo yo en lo que se instala.-ella asintió y se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que estaba fuera de mi oficina.

Me giré rodeando la silla y contemplé como la nieve caía por el enorme ventanal de mi oficina. En Seattle no era nada raro que nevara y la verdad es que me gustaba. Era una sensación relajante.

Mi estomago gruñó y con desgano me di cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer, simplemente algunas veces se me olvidaba que tenía que hacerlo.

Suspiré y tomé mi abrigo del perchero y las llaves de mi volvo. Había dos opciones: quedarme sin hacer nada en la oficina pensando en "ella" y lamentando mi existencia, o salir a comer y distraerme. Me decidí por la segunda opción y manejé hacia el restaurante de comida china. Me recibieron como si se tratara de una persona famosa, algo realmente incomodo teniendo en cuenta que ellos me conocían por ser el jefe de las empresas Cullen. Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté en una de las mesas individuales. Una temblorosa mesera me atendió para después irse corriendo cuando traté de sonreírle y solo salió como una mueca.

Recargue el rostro entre las manos una vez más, tratando de relajarme y no pensar, pero una vez más las imágenes venían a mi cabeza. las imágenes de Bella, sus ojos chocolate. Ella estaba absolutamente hermosa, el cambio que dio de adolecente a mujer fue para bien. Estaba bellísima, mi mente, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Sin duda la maternidad le había sentado bien. Negué con la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso por mi salud mental.

Escuche el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada y seguí con la vista a una pareja con abrigos de diseño que entraban al restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa alejada y oscura para tener aquel toque romántico.

Aparté la vista cuando la chica mesera me trajo la comida y comencé a comer casi mecánicamente. Escuche unas suaves risas y miré de nuevo a la pareja. Me sorprendí enormemente cuando vi que se trataba de Jasper y otra chica con aspecto de duende que había visto en el departamento de Bella. Los analicé con la mirada, ¿no tenia porque ser una cita romántica verdad? Podrían ser solo amigos.

Aquella resolución cayó rápidamente cuando Jasper se acerco y junto sus labios con los de la chica. Mi sangre hirvió en mis venas y sentí como mis músculos se tensaban listos para un ataque. Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba parado frente a su mesa.

-Oh Edward-dijo completamente sorprendido.

-Jasper-dije secamente y estampé mi puño contra su mandíbula, el se cayó de la silla y la chica soltó un gritito mientras Jasper gruñía y tocaba cuidadosamente su nariz.

Regresé a mi mesa y deje el dinero suficiente para pagar por mi comida mas la propina y tomando mi abrigo Salí del lugar completamente furioso.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Tenía una mujer hermosa y dulce en casa, además dos niños pequeños. ¿Eso no le bastaba? ¡Tenía una familia! Yo aria cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar. Yo deseaba cada segundo que fuera mía y el solamente la traicionaba. Lo ponía todo en riesgo.

Maneje a toda velocidad y entre a mi oficina hecho una furia que hasta la pobre Ángela se asusto.

Azoté la puerta y caminé de un lado a otro de mi oficina pesando.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Le decía a Bella? ¿Le decía que Jasper la había cambiado por alguien más como ella me cambio a mi? ¿y si ella se separaba de jasper? ¿Tendría yo una oportunidad en su vida? ¿Volvería conmigo?

Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza y no tenía la respuesta de ninguna.

Tenía que pensar bien, por el bien de todos, no éramos solo Bella Jasper y yo. También había niños involucrados y cualquier decisión que tomara los afectaría enormemente. Tenía que pensar en lo que era correcto, moral, ético y en lo que de verdad quería.

¿Y si Bella seguía amando a Jasper aun después de saberlo? ¿Y si lo perdonaba? Seguro que no, Bella tiene mucho orgullo. ¿Pero entonces que tenía que hacer? ¿Decírselo? ¿y si la dañaba? Eso podría lastimarla enormemente. ¿Pero y si con eso volvía conmigo?

Negué nuevamente y me lleve las manos al pelo. En el amor no se debe ser egoísta y yo la amo, solo quería su felicidad así no fuera conmigo.

Rendido y con un nuevo desgarre en el pecho camine hacia mi silla y me senté frente al escritorio.

-Ángela tráeme por favor dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza-dije atreves del intercomunicador. Me llevé las manos al puente de la nariz y lo apreté con fuerza.

-¿te encuentras bien Edward?-dijo Ángela preocupada mientras yo tomaba las pastillas de una sola tomada.

-No, estoy completamente frustrado.-le dije, eché la cabeza al respaldo de la silla y cerré los ojos.

-Tienes unos hijos hermosos-dijo Ángela después de un rato, sentí intensificarse aquel familiar dolor en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta.-Son tan tiernos y tan pequeños. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-cuatro años y ocho meses-respondí recordando la edad que Zack me había dicho que tenia.

-Son hermosos, se parecen tanto a ti- dijo y yo abrí levemente un ojo para observarla. Ella estaba mirando la foto que Zack me había dado en Navidad. Yo la había puesto en un portarretrato contra mi escritorio.-Tienen tus ojos, de ese mismo tono esmeralda.-frunci el ceño y la mire con interés, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, era algo verdaderamente extraño ya que solo yo y mi abuela materna teníamos los ojos así.- Son tan pálidos como tú y tienen tus facciones. Especialmente el pequeño tiene la forma de la mandíbula, los pómulos y la forma de la boca. Y a juzgar por el riso de cabello que sobresale del gorrito de la pequeña puedo decir que tienen el mismo tono de tu cabello.

Me incorporé y tome el portarretrato en mis manos. Observe atentamente la foto y me di cuenta de que todo lo que decía Ángela era cierto. La pequeña porción de cabello que sobresalía del pequeño gorrito navideño de Mary era de un extraño tono cobrizo, como el mío. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, un sudor frio.

-Es cierto-dije con un hilo de voz-¡Es cierto! SE PARESEN A MI. ¿pero cómo?- Ángela me miro confundida.

-Bueno, eso es obvio, son tus hijos-dijo.

-No, no son mis hijos, son hijos de mi primo Jasper. Pero él se parece a su madre, la hermana de mi padre y yo a mi abuela materna.

-Edward, es prácticamente imposible que se parezcan a ti si son hijos de el. El tiene rasgos genéticos de tu familia paterna y tú de la materna. Por lo tanto no tiene ningún rasgo tuyo y no puede heredarlo a sus hijos ya que no tiene ningún parentesco con tu abuela.

-EXACTO-asentí frenéticamente y me levante de la silla para comenzar a caminar por toda la oficina.-Han pasado cinco años y dos meses desde que deje a Bella para irme a la universidad. Junto con el tiempo de gestación juntan cinco años cinco meses. Por lo tanto Bella tendría que tener tres meses cuando nos separamos-me quedé sin respiración- I SI ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO ENTONSES ELLOS SON MIS HIJOS. -Grité y Ángela sonrió.

-Eso creo.

-¿pero porque no me lo dijo? Yo tenía el derecho de saberlo. ¿sería porque ya había conocido a jasper y quería irse con él? ¿Por qué se fue de los ángeles? ¿Por qué me lo seguía ocultando? –me estaba enojando lentamente, Bella me había ocultado la existencia de mis hijos por casi 5 años. Me sentía horrible al imaginar en todo lo que me había perdido. Me sentía traicionado, Bella sabia que uno de mis sueños era formar una familia con ella.

Y me lo había ocultado.

Se había ido de los Ángeles con mi propio primo para que no la encontrara.

El resentimiento comenzó a invadirme y Salí rápidamente de mi oficina diciéndole a Ángela que cancelara todas mis reuniones y me dirigí a casa de Bella, necesitaba una explicación.

Cuando llegué al edificio me subi al elevador y marqué el piso. Las puertas me reflejaban y podía ver mi exprecion enojada y perturbada, tenia el cabello completamente desordenado.

Cuando baje del elevador me dirigí a la puerta del apartamento y comencé a tocar fuerte e insistente. Después de unos momentos abrió mi hermana y se me hecho a los brazos.

-Oh Edward, estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Dónde has estado? Te busqué en todos lados y estaba a punto de presentarme en tu oficina cuando me entere.

-Rose, ¿Dónde esta Bella?-le pregunté separándola de mi. Ella me miró preocupada.

-Está en el gimnasio con Emmett.-dijo después de un rato.-¿Pasa algo Edward?

-¿Y los niños?-´pregunté.

-En su habitación jugando.-dijo y me dejo entrar, fui a la dirección que me indicó mientras ella se iba a la cocina. Pude ver que estaba preparando algo.

Abrí la puerta pero me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía con la televisión prendida. Fruncí el ceño y camine hacia la habitación que estaba enfrente. La abrí silenciosamente y me recargue en el marco de la puerta, con el corazón latiéndome desenfrenadamente.

Zack tenía cargada a Mary mientras ella buscaba algo en el cajón mas alto de la cómoda.

-Rápido Mary, estas pesada y nos va a descubrir la tía Rose.-dijo Zack.

-Es que no lo encuentro. ¡oh! Espera ya lo vi.-dijo y saco un portarretrato de el cajón. Se comenzó a reír de triunfo y Zack perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo. Después de unas cuantas risas ellos se incorporaron y miraron atentamente el portarretrato.

-Es el, sabía que tenía razón-dijo Zack.

-¿Pero como sabes?

-Una vez escuche a mama decirle a tía Alice que él era nuestro padre y que fue su novio. Cuando platicaron mire la foto pero mama la guardó.

Mary levanto el portarretrato y pude ver sobre sus hombros la foto.

Era una de las fotos de Bella y mía en el instituto. Los dos traíamos nuestros uniformes del equipo deportivo y sonreíamos mientras yo la cargaba a mi espalda.

Me acerqué lentamente y me pare detrás de ellos que al escucharme se dieron la vuelta. Me arrodillé a su altura y tome la mano de cada uno.

Sentía un montón de sentimientos en mi mente. Con las manos temblorosas les quité el gorrito de lana y sus cabellos cobrizos quedaron libres. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y como mis ojos se humedecían. Ellos eran mis hijos, míos y de Bella. Los tome en mis brazos y ellos me rodearon con los suyos.

-Papa, ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó mi pequeña princesita limpiándome los ojos con sus deditos.

-Porque los amo hijos-dije y bese sus frentes mientras los tres soltábamos risitas tontas. De repente escuche un sollozo muy conocido que provenía desde la entrada de la habitación.

**A que no se esperaban eso ¿verdad? Al menos en este capítulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

**¿me dejan un review con su opinión?**


	15. Confrontacion

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.

QUEDA PROHIBIDO EL USO DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.

**LEER NOTA ABAJO.**

Bella pov.

-Emm, ¿de qué sirve que te hayas bañado en casa si de todos modos ibas a hacer ejercicio?- le pregunte a mi hermano frunciendo el ceño.

Emmett se había duchado, la ducha más larga que había tenido en su vida, se había peinado correctamente, se había vestido de manera impecable, se había afeitado y puesto colonia. Y todo eso solo porque quería impresionar a Rose. Ahora tantas horas de auto atención se habían ido a la basura, pues mi hermano suda como puerco.

-No te preocupes hermanita, en mi loquer están todas mis cosas de aseo, llegare a casa tan guapo como cuando me fui.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí hacia las caminadoras, puse desinfectante en una pequeña franela y las restregué. Odiaba cuando los clientes no lo hacían.

El gimnasio que logramos abrir mi hermano y yo hace casi 6 años se había convertido en uno de los mejores de todo Seattle. Emmett había insistido en nombrarlo Sansón. Tenía una especie de trauma con ese hombre musculoso.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice entrando por la puerta rápidamente con Jasper pisándole los talones.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte al verla tan exaltada.

-Es Jasper, Edward lo ha golpeado de nuevo-dijo indignada. Suspiré.

-¿Y esta vez por qué?- pregunté curiosa.

-¡Yo que sé!-dijo Jazz- Alice y yo estábamos paseando por el parque, cuando de repente se estrelló un avión de juguete contra mi nariz.

-Pudo haber sido un accidente.-trate de excusarlo.

-¡Claro que no lo fue!-exclamó Jasper- Era un helicóptero a control remoto, él lo estaba manejando y podría jurar que sonrió cuando se estrello contra mi, el camino estaba despejado. ¡Oh está ciego o fue intencional!

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué le ha dado a Edward por golpearte?-pregunté.

-Y yo que voy a saber.

-Deberías entrenar con migo amigo.-dijo Emmett.-Estas demasiado flacucho y escuálido, te pareces a Bella.

-Bella no está escuálida.-dijo Alice- Ya quisiera yo tener ese cuerpazo después de haber tenido mellizos.

-Gracias Alice.-me sonrojé.

-Tienes que preguntarle a Edward que es lo que tiene con Japer.-dijo ella.

-No puedo Alice, desde lo que paso hace una semana no me habla, ni siquiera me mira.

-Oh es cierto, entonces el tendrá que escucharme a mí.

Flasback.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y me metí en el baño de Alice, recargue mis manos entre el lavamanos y respire hondo. Mojé mi rostro con el agua fría y cuando separe mis manos de mi rostro pude ver a Edward reflejado en el espejo. Me paralicé.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó brutalmente serio, las ojeras de su rostro lo hacían ver intimidante.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías, me lo dijiste en navidad.

-No, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace cinco años?-gruñó.

-Yo...

-Entiendo tu resentimiento y aburrimiento hacia mi persona, si ya habías encontrado mi remplazo de todos modos debiste decírmelo. YO SOY EL PADRE. ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento al saber que tenía dos hijos preciosos y que me he perdido cinco años de su vida?

-¿Qué remplazo? No me vengas con reclamaciones infundadas Edward. Aquí el que remplazó fue otro.-dije mordazmente, el endureció el rostro.

-Nada excusa que me lo hayas ocultado Bella, estoy seguro de que si no nos hubiéramos encontrado de nuevo nunca me lo hubieras dicho. Eres egoísta, solo pensaste en ti. Les quitaste durante cinco años un padre a los niños y a mí me quitaste mis hijos. ¿Tenias idea de que Zack sabia de mi antes de que yo supiera del?

-Edward...-me quedé muda, las palabras no me salían, su rostro se veía distorsionado por mis lagrimas.

-Quiero estar en la vida de Zack y Marie, y no tomare un no por respuesta.-dijo y salió como una fiera del baño.

Fin del flasback.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta.

-¡Alec!-gritó Alice-¡QUE OPORTUNO! Revisa por favor la nariz de Jasper, creo que se le rompió.

-Alice-dijo Alec que venía llegando-Yo soy ginecólogo, no experto en fracturas.

-No importa, ¡algo has de saber!

-Veamos-dijo él acercándose a Jazz-No pasa nada, solo fue un golpe, pero por poco y sufres una fractura.-terminó de examinarlo y se acercó sonriendo a mí.

-Hola-dijo seductoramente.

Yo inmediatamente me sonrojé, Alec había sido el único hombre aparte de Edward que me había visto desnuda. El era mi ginecólogo y había participado en el parto. Sé que él es profesional y que es su trabajo, pero aun así no podía evitar sonrojarme.

-Hola Alec.-respondí.

-¿Dónde están los monstruitos?-preguntó.

-Con Edward, en el parque-respondí.

-Oh-dijo haciendo una mueca-Bella, ya que el esta ayudándote a cuidarlos ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche?

-No lo sé Alec, primero deja lo consulto-respondí incomoda.

-De acuerdo, te llamó mañana.-sonrió caminando hacia el área de fitness.

Ese tipo nunca me a gustado-dijo mi hermano parado a un lado de mi-Seguro que se excita en las revisiones.

-EMMETT-grité

-Bella, hay una chica nueva que quiere una membrecía, tengo que ir a aceitar las bicicletas de spining, ¿podrías atenderla?

-Claro, respondí y caminé hacia el mostrador escuchando de fondo los lloriqueos de Jasper.

Ahí había una chica hermosa, alta y con el cabello de color rubio platino, sus ojos azules me miraron curiosos.

-Hola, bienvenida a Sansón-le dije.

-Hola, soy nueva en la ciudad y me dijeron que este era el mejor gimnasio-sonrió- En Londres hay uno muy parecido.

-Oh bueno, hacemos lo que podemos-le sonreí en respuesta.-Y bienvenida también a Seattle.

-Gracias, es difícil estar aquí, pero vine persiguiendo a el hombre que amo.-sonrio

-Eso es bueno-le dije un poco celosa.

-¿Seattle es muy grande?-preguntó

-Bueno, depende.

-Necesito encontrar a alguien-dijo pensativa-tuvimos muchos malentendidos en el pasado, pero quiero solucionarlo todo.-dijo casi para si misma.

-espero que lo encuentres-respondí.

-Sí, yo también.

-Voy a necesitar tu nombre para la membrecía-le dije.

-Oh claro, mi nombre es Irina Denali.

**Hola chicas, se que están muy enojadas con migo por tenerlas abandonadas, yo misma estoy enojada.**

**Me aceptaron en la universidad y estoy yendo a mis cursos propedéuticos y por la tarde a mis practicas, apenas y tengo tiempo para respirar.**

**Pido una enorme disculpa a todas.**

**¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**


	16. El cine

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mia.

AVISO:

YA TENGO CUENTA DE FACEBOOK EN DONDE SUBIRE CAPITULOS, ADELANTOS Y PORTADAS

SE LLAMA

LIly Cullen Madero

Por si gustan agregarme.

Edward pov.

Ahora ya estaba hecho, me encontraba justo ahora hablando con mi abogado para que cambiara los apellidos de mis hijos a el mio. Se que técnicamente es el mismo apellido, pero estaba tomado de jasper y no de mi. Firme los papeles necesarios y le ofrecí la carpeta a Jencks.

-Ya está listo, ve a la dirección que te he dicho y pregunta por Isabella Swan para que los firme.-le dije seriamente- llámame en cuanto lo agás.

-Esta bien señor Cullen-dijo Jencks saliendo de mi oficina.

-Papa-dijo mi princesita desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Marie?

-Marie, deja a papa trabajar-dijo Zack, sonreí ante la idea, en realidad no me molestaba que me llamaran aunque tuviera trabajo pendiente, su madre me había dicho que tenia que salir y me pidió cuidarlos, y yo claro accedí gustoso.

-Esta bien Mary, ¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunte sentándome con ellos en el suelo.

-¿Qué es un ginamologo?

-No se dice asi, es ginemologo.

-Querras decir Ginecologo-dije con el ceño fruncido.-Bueno, son doctores que ayudan a las mujeres cuando se embarazan.

-Oh-dijo Marie y siguió recortando el papel en pequeñas tiritas.

-¿Mama tendrá otro bebe?-sentí que mi sangre se helaba con la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices cariño?-pregunte entrecortadamente.

-Porque mama dijo que saldría con Alec, y tia Alice dice que es un ginamologo.-dijo Mary.

-Oh, bueno...no lo se-me levante de con ellos y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Pero tío Emmett la molestaba, le decía que irían a cenar y luego al cine.-dijo Zac haciendo una mueca-Alec no me gusta, llama mucho a mama y la visita y le da flores.

-Eso significa que no sabe que es alérgica al polen.-dije mordazmente-quien diría que Bella se cansaría tan rápido de mi querido primo.-mis hijos me miraron confundidos.

-Tio Jazz esta con la tia Alice-dijo Marie.

-Me alegro de eso.- Todavía maldecía a mi primo por engañarla...como ella me engaño a mi.

-Papa, ¿Por qué Alec mira a mama como si quisiera comer pizza?-dijo Zack

-¿Cómo mira alguien que quiere comer pizza?-le pregunté intrigado.

-Con mucha hambre.

-Oh, bueno, tal vez no comió-dije con enojo contenido.

¿Quien se creía ese bastardo para mirarla asi en la primera cita? Ciertamente es algo que no debería importarme pero lo hace. Me lleve la mano al puente de la nariz. Yo asumí que Bella perdonaría a mi primo(si se le puede llamar así) por salir con Alice, ya que parecía amarlo mucho pero ahora ya tiene una nueva conquista.

Una conquista que quería poner sus asquerosas y sucias manos en lo que una vez fue mio.

-¿Papa estas bien?-pregunto Zack

-De hecho estoy un poco aburrido-dije sonriendo-¿Por qué no vamos al cine?

.

.

.

Bella pov.

Debía admitir que Alec era muy agradable, jamás lo trate fuera del consultorio ya que no me interesaba tanto, pero si hacia comparaciones seguiría perdiendo, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

-Bella, ¿que película quieres ver?

-Nada que tenga demasiada sangre, ni tampoco una romántica-dije estremeciéndome.

-Bueno, que tal si vemos esta-dijo señalando el poster de una película infantil de risa. Se que el pensaría que era una boba por aceptar pero estaba acostumbrada a ver estas películas por mis hijos. Y mientras no fuera una película romántica que me recordara a Edward o una de terror que invitaría a Alec a "cuidarme" estaría bien.

-Esa me gusta.-acepté rápidamente.

-deja compro las entradas.-dijo el mientras se formaba en la cola.

Suspiré y me lleve las manos al rostro. No salía en una cita desde que estaba con Edward y no sabía cómo actuar y dejarle claro a Alec que solo me interesaba su amistad. En algún punto pude haberlo aceptado, pero eso fue antes de que Edward volviera a poner todo mi mundo de cabeza.

Yo no quería a nadie que no fuera Edward, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero lo que no sabía con exactitud es si llegaría alguna vez a perdonar y olvidar su infidelidad, eso me causaba grandes dudas.

Por lo que me había dicho Rosalie, el estaba soltero y no había tenido ninguna relación en todo el tiempo de separación. Pero el dolor seguía en mí.

-Esta todo listo, entremos a la sala-dijo mi "cita".

Entramos a la oscura sala que estaba mas bien compuesta por niños en su mayoría, acompañados de sus padres. Alec insistió en que tomáramos uno de los asientos de hasta atrás pero me negué amablemente. Nada de contacto.

Nos sentamos y comenzó la película, todo el transcurso de ella se me iso aburrido y no veía la hora de que esta acabara para irme a casa y Edward llevara a mis hijos conmigo. Suspire y mire sin poner atención hacia la pantalla. Sentí un movimiento a mi lado pero trate de no hacer caso, entonces me di cuenta de que Alec estaba demasiado inclinado hacia mi. Me tensé.

Entonces el se estiro y yo puse los ojos en blanco, era el típico movimiento de "voy a pasar mi brazo por tus hombros" lo conocía de sobra aunque Edward nunca tubo que recurrir a el, él era directo y original. Justo cuando sentí el calor de su brazo acercándose a mi, alguien pateo con fuerza el asiento de Alec, el volteo hacia atrás y vimos a un tipo con cachucha que guardaba 100 dólares en su cartera, con una sonrisa feliz.

Alec me miró y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, yo le sonreí en respuesta agradeciéndole mental mente al tipo de la cachucha.

Seguimos viendo la película tranquilamente por unos minutos asta que Alec toco mi hombro, yo volte y el hiso contacto directo con mis ojos.

¡PELIGRO!

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi mientras yo me paralizaba completamente, casi sentía su aliento en mis labios cundo sentí que un abundante liquido caia sobre el rostro de Alec, empapando su cabello completamente.

-Lo siento señor-dijo un niño que caminaba por el pasillo, y que no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.-se me a resbalado.

-No hay problema chico-dijo Alec limpiándose con un pañuelo del bolsillo.

Escuche una risa sensual y ronca que se me hizo vagamente familiar pero con la oscuridad de la sala no la identifique.

Suspire y me prepare para lo que restaba de la película.

Hola, siento el retraso, dejen les cuento, tengo mi cuenta de facebook que es de el mismo nombre que aquí.

Ahí subiré adelantos portadas y capítulos de todas mis historias, por si gustan agregarme, ahí será mas constante la actualización porque tengo acceso desde mi celular.

Sin mas me despido.

Un review?


End file.
